Another Man's Shoes
by Elmy
Summary: Post deep dark. Detective Mike Celluci is tired of living in the shadow of a Vampire. In a fit of jealousy he sets about finding a way to make Henry know just once what it feels like to be the lesser man. Body swap story!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I haven't finished 'Crossroads' yet but I was just itching to start on this story. Going back to my usual style - angsty with a bit of smut! Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

Detective Michael Celluci was awake but his eyes were heavy and bloodshot with lack of sleep. It had been a long night, and an even longer morning. Empty beer cans were strewn around him where he sat slumped in his armchair. He was still wearing the clothing that he'd been living in for the last twenty-four hours - his suit now disheveled, his cotton shirt partly unbuttoned and hanging over his unbuckled belt and unzipped pants. The detective's tie had been tossed to the floor with the beer cans. Covering his clothing was also a variety of newly acquired stains - a mixture of dried blood, beer and microwaved pizza.

He swayed ever so slowly back and forth in the chair. Grabbing the already opened can of lukewarm beer that sat on the side table next to him, he took a mouthful and emptied it. With his fingers still clutched tightly around the empty aluminum can he began to replay the night's proceedings in his mind. Never had such a bewildering series of events occurred in such quick succession. Coreen had been possessed by a demon, a young girl had been kidnapped, Mike had lost his job, Coreen had died, Coreen had been brought back to life, Mike and the demon had saved the kidnapped child, the demon possessed a priest, but last but not least Mike had walked away from the woman he loved. It was all too much to comprehend.

Mike felt as if he had lost everything. His life was in a shambles. Squeezing the beer can he could only think of Henry Fitzroy - the vampire who had walked away with everything in his life still intact, and worst of all he'd taken Victoria Nelson with him. The fragile aluminum began to crumple under the detectives grip, crackling as it buckled under the pressure.

_It's all his fucking fault. Everything was fine before that fucking freak showed up. _

Mikehauled the can at the wall, but felt somewhat dissatisfied when it bounced and tinkered gently across the floor. He up-heaved the side table to expel some of his anger. The table clobbered and skidded across the living room, hitting the opposite wall with a loud thud that made Mike feel just a little better.

_I'm tired of ending up second best to a fucking vampire. He think he's so freakin' great. If he was human he'd be nothing at all. He'd be the lesser man. Pretentious prick! _

In a drunken stupor Mike began to form a plan. He'd find a way to make Henry human again. He'd make Henry suffer the ails of being a man - a simple, pain-filled, inferior creature. He'd make him suffer a mortal life.

Mike stood and staggered towards the front door of his apartment. He didn't know where to start but he was determined to find a way. The wheels of his plan would have spun into motion if not for his pants falling to his ankles. Mike tripped and fell to the floor in the hallway, and without the energy to pull himself back up, he closed his eyes, muttered "_Fucking Fitzroy_" and passed out.

Eventually waking in the late afternoon Mike gathered himself up from the floor, with a vague memory of how he got there. His head hurt like hell and his stomach felt as if it would erupt at any moment. Later as he showered he began to wonder if yesterday was just a dream, but the realization slowly hit him, adding to the pain in his already suffering gut.

_Good Lord I walked over and kissed Vicki, then said goodbye. Why the hell did I do that?_

He looked through his closet and habitually picked out a clean suit, then reminded himself he was suspended. No work today, and probably not any time soon - even though he'd redeemed himself by saving the kidnapped girl. One thing Astaroth helped with if nothing else.

"_Don't be so quick to throw praise."_

Flashing back to Fitzroy chastising him, Mike clenched his fist with quiet rage, remembering that in his earlier drunken state he'd concocted a plan. Sober now, Mike's resolve had not changed - it was time to follow through.

The detective got dressed in a collared shirt, slacks and a jacket then headed for the door.

***

Stepping through the red beaded curtain and in to the back room of the magic shop Mike began to wonder if that's what this place was even called. The old Michael Celluci would have scoffed at the silliness of all this new age bullshit. He'd never seen a need for crystals and potions and all that mumbo jumbo, or at least not before he had his eyes forcibly opened to the supernatural world. This time though, he actually had a use for it.

"Hello?" he called out to the empty room.

A sultry feminine voice responded from behind him. "Are you here for a reading?"

Mike turned to look at the beautiful woman with smooth skin, big brown eyes and waves of brunette hair that softly framed her face. She wore a long free flowing dress with a low cut neckline to revel a hint of beautifully contoured cleavage. "No, but I'm hoping you can help me. My name is Mike Celluci."

"I know who you are Detective. You're the infamous third wheel of the Vicki and Henry show." She walked past him and sat at a desk in the center of the room.

Mike's eyes followed her around the room, unable to help himself from checking out her perfectly formed ass as it walked past. "It seems my reputation precedes me" he said, finally making eye contact.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mike Celluci. I'm Sinead." The woman crossed one leg over the other, her skirt sliding back to revel a smooth, tanned knee and calf.

Mike put his hands in his pockets and took a step towards the desk. "I know.....Vicki told me all about you."

"Oh I bet she did." Sinead replied with a snide tone.

"She never told me you were so beautiful though. I should have known.... given Henry's taste in women."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Detective. What can I help you with today?"

"That depends...... on how you feel about Henry Fitzroy."

She looked up at him knowingly with a sly smile. "Perhaps I am a jilted lover seeking revenge..... after all.... isn't that why _you're_ here?"

"You're more insightful than I realized."

Sinead picked up a handful of ancient runes and scattered them on the table in front of her, studying them for a moment. "You want to make him human again."

"Correct." Mike was impressed.

Sinead was shaking her head but still smiling. "Hmm....I cannot help you with that Detective."

Mike studied her expression. "Can't... or won't?"

Sinead stood and shrugged. "I mean it is simply not possibly. At least not with any of the magic I can offer."

"Then I will find someone who can." Mike turned and began to leave.

"There_ is_ an alternative though... if you are willing...." She called out to him.

"I'm listening." Mike paused, and turned his head slightly.

"I may not be able to make vampire human again, but I have a means for you to put his consciousness into another human body."

Mike turned and stepped back towards her, folding his arms as he stared suspiciously at the witch. "And why do I get the distinct feeling that there is a catch somewhere here?"

"Well Detective... it has to be _your_ body. Henry enters your body, you enter his."

Mike rubbed his chin. "How?"

Sinead opened a small chest on her desk and removed a small quartz crystal shard that was entwined in a ribbon of silver wire. She held it up for Mike to see. "You take this crystal charm, place it between your flesh and his, and recite the words that I will give to you."

"So I'd become Henry?" The detective scratched his head as he tried to fathom the outcomes of the spell.

"In body only... not in mind." Sinead tried to reassure him.

"But I'd be a vampire?"

"And Henry would be human..... isn't that what you want?" She gave Mike another demure and convincing smile.

"And what about the spell? Can it be broken when I want my body back?"

"Of course. Come back and see me you are ready and I will get you back into your own body."

"OK... I'm interested. What do you want from me in return?"

Sinead stepped in close to Mike, pressing her body against his. She toyed with his collar and seductively rubbed her cheek against his. "You forget Detective... that I too would like to see Henry suffer. All I ask is that you come back and see me when you have his body. Perhaps you and I may have a little fun?"

Mike awkwardly put his hands back in his pockets as he looked into those dark brown eyes and smiled. "We'll see."

"You _will_ need my help learning to control a body of a vampire.. " She stated confidently. "...and it's a body I know intimately."

Taking a deep breath Mike reluctantly agreed. "Fine. You have a deal. Tell me the words I need to know."

Sinead placed the crystal in Mike's hand then closed his fingers around it and stepped away. "All you need to remember is _transfero mentis __﻿__ut corporis vice versa." _She wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Here you go Detective. I do hope I'll be seeing you as Henry real soon."

Mike stared at the words on the sheet of paper and recited the words in his head, needing only the courage to follow through with his convictions. Was he ready to be a vampire? Could he become the blood sucking creature he despised most of all? The detective took a deep breath and left the magic shop with a renewed sense of determination. He only hoped he'd get to Henry before he left town.

The detective smiled, knowing that Henry Fitzroy would soon find out exactly how it felt to be Michael Celluci.


	2. Chapter 2

It was shortly after sunset as Mike strolled down the hallway outside Henry's condo. He stared at the Latin phrase on the sheet of paper in his hand. Once confident that he had memorized the words he shoved the paper back in his pocket and whispered it repeatedly to himself. He took a moment to calm his nerves, thumbing the crystal shard gently in his other pocket. It was time for Mike to put on an act. He'd call upon his skill as a detective to gain Henry's trust. Just like interrogating a suspect he needed to get close to him before going in for the proverbial kill.

He knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked again. "Henry are you in there?" he yelled through the timber barrier. "C'mon Henry.. it's Mike. Let me in."

With a swift motion the door opened. A less than bemused Henry Fitzroy greeted him. "What do you want Detective? I'm extremely busy."

Mike tried to peer inside the home. "Is Vicki here?"

"No, she is not." Henry responded abruptly.

"That's fine..I came to talk to you anyway."

"You came to talk to _me?_ Why do I find that so hard to believe?" Henry stood in the doorway reluctant to let him in.

"Can I come in?"

Henry sighed, stepped to one side and waved him in. "If you must."

Detective Celluci gave Fitzroy the once over and noticed the vampire looked paler than usual. He wondered if he had fed since last night. Mike began to realise that soon_ he_ would be the one needing to _feed_. The thought of drinking blood made his stomach turn. He hoped he'd be able to avoid the need to eat just long enough to teach Henry a lesson in humanity.

Looking around the living room Mike noticed that there were several boxes scattered around the place. Henry was definitely preparing to make a run for it - Mike just didn't expect it to be so soon. "So you _are_ leaving?" he asked. "I guess Vicki is going with you huh?"

Henry seemed a little taken aback by the question - his expression blank for just a moment. Slowly it changed to a look of frustration and impatience. "What do you want Detective? Why are you here?"

"Look I feel bad about how things ended last night. I wanted to apologize. All I could think about was saving that child. I shouldn't have trusted the demon. I should have found another way."

Henry walked to a nearby bookshelf and removed an armful of books, placing them in a nearby opened box. "That's very admirable of you Detective, but too little too late don't you think?"

"_Give me a break will you!_ I'm trying to be civilized here." Mike was frustrated. He should have known Fitzroy wouldn't make this easy for him.

"A first time for everything." Henry scoffed back at him.

Sighing loudly Mike persevered. "We can find a way to defeat Astaroth."

"He is not my problem anymore." Henry turned his back on the detective and retrieved more books to pack.

"So you're just going to run away?"

Henry turned and gave him a sarcastic smile. "And here I was thinking you'd be happy to be rid of me."

"Well I won't stop you from leaving if that's what you're wondering."

"I didn't think so."

"Well.. I'll leave you to your packing." Mike reached into his pockets - curling his right hand around the crystal charm. "Before I go.. look.... I just wanted to say thanks. You saved my ass a few times. I won't forget that." Mike reached out to shake his hand, the crystal tucked in under his thumb. It was now or never.

"Best of luck to you Detective." Henry responded sincerely as he shook Mike's hand, a look of surprise spreading across his face as Mike clamped his hand down around his.

Mike stared into the eyes of the vampire and spoke the words of his spell. He spoke quickly but with care - enunciated each word carefully. "Transfero mentis ut corporis vice versa."

A blinding flash of white light forced Mike to shield his eyes and drop the crystal. There was a ringing in his ears as if an explosion had temporarily deafened him, and just for a moment he felt as if he was floating. He began to wonder if this what death was like.

Slowly he began to feel the weight return to his physical being. Still blinded and disillusioned he blinked repeatedly and rubbed his eyes. Everything looked different. Everything _felt _different. Gradually as forms began to take shape and his vision returned Mike stared down at himself, his hands roaming over his face and down over his chest. This was Henry's body indeed. The spell had worked.

As if looking into a mirror, the detective looked up to see himself staring back, albeit with a bewildered and shell shocked expression. Seeing his own body standing in front of him was probably one of the most peculiar things that Mike Celluci had ever experienced. "Hey Fang Boy? You in there?" he asked, surprised to hear Fitzroy's voice coming out of his own mouth.

"Celluci? _What the hell did you do?_"

He laughed as he looked at Henry - nostrils flaring, fists clenched, temple throbbing. "Christ is that what I look like when I'm angry?" Mike chuckled some more.

Storming over to Mike, Henry grabbed him by the collar. "So help me God Detective, switch us back immediately or _I will kill you_."

Mike was highly amused. "Kill _me_? Which _me_ would that be exactly Fitzroy?" He stepped back and gestured to his chest. "Here, go ahead, put a stake through my heart. See how you like being Mike Celluci for the rest of your mortal life."

"You will not get away with this!"

The sound of Henry's heart thumping with rage echoed in the detective's new vampiric ears. He took a step towards him, and as bizarre as it felt he reached out and wrapped his hand around Henry's neck, He lifted the body he knew so well before hurling it across the room. "_Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once huh?_" The detective screamed as he watched his body, now inhabited by Henry Fitzroy fly through the air before slamming into the plasterboard.

Mike cringed upon the realization of his new found strength, knowing he'd have to more careful. The detective wanted his body back eventually - preferably without any permanent damage. He walked over to the unconscious Henry and checked on him. Still breathing. Not bleeding. All good. He reached down into his suit pocket and removed his wallet and keys. Fitzroy wouldn't be needing those.

Catching a glimpse of his own reflection in a nearby mirror he walked over and looked curiously at himself. Turning his head left to right he stared at his profile - _Henry's profile._ Mike ran his tongue across his teeth to feel for fangs, lifting his top lip to look for them in the mirror. "Hmm.. guess they only show up when you need them." He pressed his face to the glass, wondering how to make his eyes turn black. He pulled a variety of faces, grumbling and muttering when he unable to make his vampire facade appear.

Pausing for a moment Mike looked downward. He wanted to know what Fitzroy was packing. Surely he must have a good reason to be so _cocky _all the time. He stuck his thumbs under the rim of Henry's black pants and tried to peer inside but was interrupted by the sound of Henry groaning in pain. "Shit." the Detective muttered with embarrassment, wondering if Fitzroy had seen him checking out his crotch. He looked over at him, glad to see was still out cold. "Grow the fuck up Celluci..." he told himself. "What are you... twelve?" He cleared his throat and straightened his shirt and pants.

Focusing back on the task at hand Mike began to wonder what to do with the ex-vampire. Leave him here? No... too easy.. too familiar. He didn't want to put him somewhere too dangerous, but it had to be disorientating...confusing.. unwelcoming. _I know just the place, _he thought to himself. Mike then began to wonder how he'd stop Fitzroy from running off to Vicki for help. He'd have to figure that out later.

The Detective picked the still semi-unconscious Henry up off the floor and tossed him over his shoulder. Grabbing the key's to Fitzroy's beloved Jag he walked to the front door, unknowingly kicking the crystal charm under the sofa on his way out.

"Let the games begin." he said with a smile, pulling the door closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The clouds in Henry's mind began to clear as he slowly regained consciousness. His thoughts were still fuzzy as his physical senses began to relay information about his surroundings. He was lying on a cold, hard yet smooth surface. As his eyes fluttered opened he wondered where the hell he was. A small amount of light filtered in through a nearby window, yet Henry's eyes strained to see things clearly.

He began to recognise that he was in a bathroom, lying in an empty bathtub. "_What the...?_" he muttered as he sat up - his head beginning to throb with pain. Slowly recollections of Celluci's betrayal came flooding back. Henry reached up to rub the back of his head, pressing his hand against the sand coloured hair that didn't belong to him.

Struggling to pull himself out the tub, Henry felt heavy and clumsy. Almost tripping and falling he reached out to the nearby basin for support. He closed his eyes to try to calm the persistent pounding inside his head. Opening his eyes again he saw the shadowed reflection of Michael Celluci looking back at him in the mirror. Instinctively he growled at the face of the man who had done this to him - only to find a pitiful guttural, raspy sound coming from his throat instead. His body forced him to cough in response to the attempt.

There was a overwhelming sensation coming from his lower abdomen. Not quite pain, more a feeling of pressure, strange yet vaguely familiar. It took only a moment for him to recognise that he desperately needed to pee. Henry hurried to the nearby toilet, flipped the lid and unzipped Celluci's pants, hurriedly maneuvering his penis from the confines of his Y-front underwear. He quickly aimed and urinated. "_Ohhhh dear Lord"_ Henry groaned and he laughed, rolling his head back as he sprayed into the ceramic bowl. He'd forgotten the pleasurable relief that came with emptying a full bladder. As the stream began to slow he looked down at the limp member in his hands. "No wonder Celluci had such a chip on his shoulder" he chuckled. Henry knew he was being a little unfair, it was hardly small, but it was nowhere near the endowment that Henry had been blessed with.

He shook off the last few drops and zipped back up before flushing the toilet, feeling slightly amused at using modern bathroom facilities for the first time. It sure beat the old chamber pot he'd relied on when he was human. After conscientiously washing his hands Henry opened the bathroom door and peered outside. He struggled to hear any signs of life in the rest of the house - his human ears just did not compare to those of a vampire. He stepped out into a hallway and wondered whose house this actually was. Why had Celluci brought him here? In a nearby bedroom Henry looked at the queen size bed. It was neatly made and basked in a red glow from an adjacent digital alarm clock where '10:55' was brightly displayed.

_Looks like I was out for a few hours. Celluci could be anywhere by now. _

Henry explored the rest of the house - the second bedroom, the kitchen and living areas. The entire home was meticulously clean and well organised yet it had a cold and lonely atmosphere. Does anyone actually live here he wondered? Eventually in a hallway table he found a neat pile of unopened mail - all addressed to Michael Celluci.

_He brought me to his own house? Why the hell would he do that?_

Shrugging his shoulders Henry headed out the front door and left the apartment. As he stood on the pavement under the street light outside, Henry realised that this location was unfamiliar to him. He'd never been to the Detective's home before - there had never been a reason nor a desire to visit the man. All Henry knew is that he lived somewhere west of the town center. Celluci had always used his car to travel around town and presumably to and from home. Henry checked his pockets for keys - they were empty. No wallet, no spare change, nothing.

Henry sighed and looked at the stars in the night sky, which seemed dull and lifeless with this human set of eyes. Studying the constellation he tried to determine his bearings, then headed east. Each step was painful and slow. He tried to run but became breathless and tired - his lungs ached in the cold night air. Henry kept walking, determined to find familiar territory.

As each minute passed Henry grew more concerned about Mike Celluci. Like a sheep in _wolf's_ clothing, there was no guessing what the man might do. He feared the Detective would behave like a newborn vampire - feral, undisciplined and _hungry_.

It was the very reason Henry hoped to get to Vicki Nelson before he did.

* * *

Mike parked Henry's jag outside of Vicki's office and sat for a moment. He tapped nervously on the steering wheel as he tried to think of what he would say when he saw her. Should he tell her he was in Henry's body? Would she know when she saw him?

Mike began to wonder if leaving Henry back at the house was such a good idea. He wanted Henry to know the life of Mike Celluci, and it seemed only fitting at the time, but now wished he'd left him somewhere far more unpleasant...in a dumpster perhaps? Mike had actually raced around the apartment, tidying as Henry laid unconscious in the bathtub. The Detective didn't want Henry thinking his home was inferior to the immaculate penthouse that the vampire was accustomed to - even though Mike knew it really was.

Standing outside now he leaned against the car and listened to the night. Mike could hear so much more than he'd ever thought possible. There were subtle thumps of heart beats in nearby buildings, as well as one inside Vicki's office - he hoped it was her. She practically lived here after all. He could hear dogs barking in the distance and a domestic argument somewhere down the street. The combined noise was almost deafening, yet it was actually a quiet and calm evening.

At the entrance to the office building, a black and grey tabby cat sat waiting on the doorstep., it's tail twitching nervously as Mike approached. A he reached down to pet it, the cat hissed and lashed out, scratching his flesh with it's sharp claws. "_Shhhh owww_" Mike muttered as he flinched, grasping at his hand, only to be surprised to see it heal before his eyes. "Oh yeah.. .forgot about that." The cat meowed loudly then skittishly ran off.

Mike entered the building an walked down the hallway to reception entry, where a soft glow of light emanated through the glass pane on the door. He knocked, then called her name as he entered. When there was no response he continued through reception to Vicki's office and peered inside.

She was sitting at her desk with her glasses resting on the top of her head, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as he entered. Had she just been crying? There were dark rings under her normally beautiful green eyes - clearly she hadn't slept much since last night. She sniffled then sighed upon seeing him, but didn't say a word.

_God she smells good_. _Is she wearing a different perfume? Is this what she smells like to Henry?_

Her scent drew him in closer, and with each step he took her could hear her heart beating louder and faster. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again any time soon." Vicki finally said, breaking the silence. There was bitterness in her voice.

Mike stepped around the office, trying to piece together what may have happened between Henry and Vicki after he had left last night. "I thought you might need some help packing." he eventually suggested.

"If that's your way of asking me to leave with you again, my answer hasn't changed."

Mike was a little surprised. "So you're not coming with me?"

"I'm not running away Henry. We could have talked about it if you hadn't slammed the door in my face."

Mike was a little relieved. Clearly Vicki believed he really was Henry, but why wasn't she planning to leave with him? Maybe she doesn't want Henry after all? Perhaps this could work to Mike's advantage.

"_Please Vick_, come with me. Let's get away from here, just for a little while. We can work on our game plan and then come back." Mike suddenly had visions of running away with Vicki and leaving Henry far behind, but he wasn't stupid, he knew she would figure it out eventually. For just a moment it was nice to dream.

Vicki gave him a strange look, then stood and began to shuffle papers on her desk."I can't do that and you know it."

"Is this about Mike?" The Detective felt strange saying his own name as he probed Vicki for information.

"It's not _just_ about Mike."

He took a step towards her. "I need to know Vicki... once and for all... is it me or Mike you want?_" _

A confused expression stretched across her face. "Henry... I..." she fumbled nervously.

"Just tell me what you want Vicki." He leaned in to place a convincing kiss upon on her lips. _God she tasted good. _He kissed her again.

Vicki mumbled, "Henry... wait." as she gently tried to push him away.

Mike looked into her eyes, "_Cmon.. " _he kissed her again, flicking his tongue into that delicious mouth. She slowly began to crumple as she sat back on top of her desk, the weight of his body pushing her down. Vicki was kissing him back now as Mike's hand began to roam under her shirt, caressing the curve of her breast. He could feel his erection springing to life, straining against the zipper of his pants.

Vicki turned her head from the kiss, gasping for breath she whimpered, "Henry _no_... not now.. not like this."

Mike's eyes had turned jet black with anger, his fangs had descended. "I thought you wanted _me_ Vicki._.. I thought you wanted the vampire..." _ His hand was now down at Vicki's waist, unbuttoning her jeans as he tried to slide his fingers inside. The sound of her blood pumping was deafening. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump. _He pressed his body between her legs, so she could feel his need.

"Henry please..." Vicki begged.

_Why did she have to keep saying his goddamn name? _

Mike wanted her badly. He'd never quite felt like this with her before. He could see the vein in her neck throbbing and pulsating. Her blood was calling to him, the sound of it roaring in his ears. His body was on fire as he ran his tongue across the surface of his new found teeth. His hand was inside her underwear now - finding her warm, wet and waiting to his touch. He teased her as she squirmed - sliding his finger against her silken folds, slipping a digit inside of her to make her moan. He muffled her cries with his mouth.

Despite his human hunger the vampire wanted something more. Mike inhaled deeply, rubbing his nose along her chin, his lips instinctively drew ever closer to the throbbing vein in her neck. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump - _it beckoned him. He scraped his teeth against her skin.

"_I said no!_" Vicki yelled, shoving him away with all the strength she could muster.

Mike growled in response and prepared to pounce...but was stopped in his tracks by the expression on Vicki's face. Tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks. She was trembling with fear.

"_Oh God..._" Mike muttered as he stepped backward, his fangs receding, his eyes returning to normal.

"Please... _just go... leav_e!" Vicki began to sob. Wrapping her arms around herself she slumped back down in her chair.

_"I'm so sorry"_ he whispered, then turned and ran, faster than he knew how.


	4. Chapter 4

When Henry finally arrived at Vicki's office he was breathless, his lungs and feet ached and his eyes were tired and heavy. His stomach growled with a hunger that he had not know in centuries. Her office seemed dark and vacant, but he knocked on the door and called her name. Reaching for the door nob he felt concern upon finding it unlocked. Henry stepped inside and called her name once more. "Vicki? Are you in here?"

He tiptoed through the room and tried to listen carefully for sounds of life, eventually finding Vicki sprawled on her sofa, still fully dressed, boots and all. Henry panicked as he realised he was unable to hear her heart beating. Rushing to her side he had to remind himself that these weak human ears would be incapable of hearing the rapid drumming inside her chest.

"Vicki, can you hear me?" Henry placed two fingers against the pulse in her neck, feeling it beat slowly but rhythmically. She didn't stir, but her chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. It was then that Henry noticed Vicki's arm was outstretched towards the floor - an empty whisky bottle had fallen from her grip and rolled across the timber floor. She was fast asleep in a drunken stupor - but she was safe.

Henry picked up the bottle and placed it on her desk then pulled off her shoes and sat them neatly beside the sofa. Vicki looked so awkward and uncomfortable despite being out cold. He attempted to gather her up in his arms. Lifting her like a limp rag doll Henry tried to hold her close with one arm and pull out and the sofa bed with the other. Henry groaned with the strain of it all. "_Damn_ Celluci... .you seriously need to stop with the donuts and hit the gym once in a while!"

Vicki groaned in his ear, her eyes fluttered briefly, looking up at him as he placed her back down on the sofa bed. "_Mike? _What... you... doing...here?" Her words were slow and slurred.

"_Shh Vicki_. Go back to sleep. Everything will be OK I promise." Henry comforted her as he removed her thick leather jacket.

_"Wha...?_" Vicki mumbled again.

Henry grabbed some blankets from a nearby closet and covered her with them, tucking her in carefully. He reached out and stroked back the stray strands of hair from her face. "Just go back to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Henry lifted her head and placed a pillow underneath.

_"O...K." _Vicki quickly rolled on to her side, gathered the pillow up in her arms and closed her eyes again.

Henry sighed and felt the urge to stretch to relieve the pain that was now throbbing in his back. _I'm too old for this... _Henry thought to himself, _and clearly so is Celluci._ As he put his hands on his hips and leaned from side to side he caught a whiff of his underarms. _Good Lord I reek of something unimaginable._

Knowing that Vicki was unlikely to mind, Henry headed to the small bathroom adjacent to the office. Closing the door behind him he stripped off Celluci's distasteful, sweat-covered attire and turned the shower taps - watching the steam billow and fill the room. He stepped under the water, only to feel the sharp burning sting of the heat. Finding it too hot for his human flesh he seethed as he lept back out again to adjust the temperature. This time as he stepped back in he found the warmth of the water soothing and therapeutic. Another pleasure he had been unaware of for all these years. The jets of water massaged his scalp as he foamed Celluci's hair with Vicki's shampoo.

Henry looked down as the soap suds trailed down over this strange and unfamiliar body. Reaching for a cake of soap he forced himself to wash Celluci's 'unmentionables'. If this had been the body of a man other than Detective Celluci, he may well have found the whole situation a little homo-erotic.

Henry stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He looked at himself in the mirror and studied his reflection again. Henry rubbed his hands across his face, feeling the prickly stubble of Celluci's five-o'clock shadow. Henry recalled his younger years, remembering how he meticulously groomed daily - shaving, trimming nails, combing his brown locks of hair. Even as a vampire he still took pride in his image. Now, as he looked at Mike Celluci in the mirror he wasn't sure if he should actually care about appearance or not. Henry sincerely doubted that the Detective would be treating his body with the same level of respect. He cringed as he wondered where Celluci may be, or _what_ he may be doing with his body.

With a sigh Henry wrapped the towel around his waist and picked up the crumpled, smelly clothing from the floor. He filled the sink with warm water and dunked the items in. Scrubbing them with soap he then rinsed them thoroughly before wringing out the water.

Opening the door to the bathroom he stepped back into the office where Vicki was sound asleep. Quietly stepping over to the chairs around Vicki's desk he draped his wet clothes over them in order to allow them to dry.

Henry shivered - the cold night air causing goosebumps on his mostly naked form. He considered stealing a blanket from Vicki, though she looked so peaceful and content. He quietly crept in beside her for warmth._ Just for a moment_ he told himself, promising to be awake and fully dressed by the time she woke.

His body ached, his mind was riddled with a hundred different questions. Henry felt vulnerable, homesick, anxious and overwhelmingly uncomfortable. Seeking out the only thing that comforted him he placed his head against Vicki's chest. Pressing his ear to her breast he listened to the familiar rhythmic sounds of her heart beat. _Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump._ It soothed him, it nurtured him and just for a moment he felt secure and safe. Like a child with its mother he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved and clutched her tightly.

His eyes closed, his body relaxed and for the first time in nearly five hundred years Henry Fitzroy fell into a human sleep.

* * *

Mike stood outside the magic store, beating on the front door. _"Sinead, open up! I know you are in there!" _A little metal bell on the back of the door inside jingled as he continued to thud. Dogs barked nearby in response to his commotion.

A light in a room above the shop switched on and a set of drapes parted to reveal Sinead peering down at him. She opened the window and leaned down to loudly whisper. "Henry?" she asked cautiously.

_"Oh come on Sinead._ You know its me... it's Mike Celluci. Let me in."

"How can I be sure?" she whispered back cautiously.

"You fucking told me to come visit you once I did the spell alright!_ So here I am!"_ Mike yelled up to her.

Sinead's mouth twitched suspiciously before she disappeared from view. The room in front of him lit up as Sinead approached him and unlocked and opened the door. "Hurry and come in then will you... it's late."

She was wearing a white satin robe that clung to her supple body. It was held closed by a thin belt that tied to a neat bow at her waist. Her nipples were taut and clearly visible as they pressed against the thin fabric. The robe itself was barely long enough to cover her private parts - a hint of her backside visible as she stepped past him to close and lock the door behind him. Her hair was tied in a loose pony tail, however she quickly freed her long brown hair, stroking her fingers through it as she walked to the back room. "So the spell worked I see?" She called back to him with a subtle smile, beckoning him to follow her.

"I want you to undo the spell. _Now_." Mike clutched his fists and ground his teeth.

"So soon Detective? What's got you so spooked?" She took a seat in her reading room and crossed her legs, making sure Mike could see the line between her thighs all the way to her buttocks.

"Just change me back." He demanded.

"We made a deal detective." Sinead smiled her demure smile again.

"I nearly hurt Vicki..." Mike growled and threatened, "_I could hurt you too_." His hunger for blood was distracting. The sound of Sinead's blood was thumping in his ears.

_"Tsk tsk_" she clucked disapprovingly as she shook her head. "I should have known you would go to_ her_ first. You're just as bad as Henry."

"Sinead... quit playing games. I won't ask you again."

"You were supposed to come to me first_ Michael." _She stood and meandered over to him, swinging her hips seductively. She traced her fingers down the buttons of Mike's shirt. "You forget Detective...you signed on to play this game. Henry becomes human like you wanted, and I get to play with his body." Sinead's hand drifted lower to cup the front of his pants.

Mike inhaled sharply, his erection stirring in his pants. He averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Well the deal is off."

Sinead stepped back and walked back towards her desk, where a small bottle of perfume lay sitting on top of its surface. She untied her belt, letting her robe fall open, smiling as Mike's gaze wandered to her breasts, to her smooth tanned belly and lower still to her pubic region. She laughed as Mike looked away with embarrassment.

"Please, tie your robe back up." Mike begged quietly, constantly shifting his gaze across the floor.

As her robe fell to the floor Sinead reached for the small vial of perfume, spraying it across her neck and bosom. _"Don't you want me Michael?"_

The scent infiltrated Mike's nose and within an instant he was under the minx's love spell. He felt light headed and giddy. He stood motionless for a moment, in awe of her presence. _"Oh Sinead"_ he eventually murmured with a smile.

_"Come to me."_ the witch beckoned.

Mike was already unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders as he stepped towards Sinead. He was reaching for his belt and struggling to remove his pants while falling to his knees. He was kissing her belly while attempting to disrobe entirely "_You're a Goddess."_ he whispered quietly.

Sinead chucked quietly. "Wait.," she called down to him. "First you need to feed."

"Whatever you wish My Love." Mike responded, rising to his feet.

Sinead reached for his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling him to her. She turned her neck and offered it to him. "Follow your senses Michael.. you know where to bite. Drink, but be gentle."

Mike was panting like a beast, his nostrils flaring with a mixture of sexual desire and hunger. His eyes turned to black orbs, his fangs were exposed as he leaned in towards her neck. Tentatively he placed his lips to the warmth of her flesh, the tip of his teeth scraping against the vein.

_"Go on" _She urged him.

His fangs sank into her neck like a pin bursting a balloon - her blood gushing over his tongue and in to his gullet. It was intoxicating, addictive, like a high the Detective had never known. With each pump of her heart he kept drinking, sucking her blood like the hungry animal that he was. He was distracted briefly by the sensation of Sinead tugging and pulling on his hair, hearing her whimper with what sounded like pleasure.

Mike was still blissfully unaware when Sinead began beating her fists on his back, begging him to stop. _"Stop.. enough!"_ he faintly heard her beg again as the pounding on her hands on his back began to weaken.

Mike took another gulp of blood as he realised that Sinead had gone limp in his arms. Her heart was barely beating. "Sinead? _Sinead?_" He laid her down on the floor and took her face in his hands. _"Oh God! What have I done?" _

She blinked up and him and smiled faintly. "You did as you were supposed to Michael" she whispered with a husky voice. "Now feed me... _before it's too late_."

_"What?"_ Mike asked, in shock.

"Your blood... give me your blood. Do as I ask." Her eyes fell closed in her weakened state.

The Detective quickly slashed open his wrist with his teeth before placing it to Sinead's lips. "Here..."

Almost unconscious she opened her mouth and let the blood drip past her lips, pulling herself up with whatever remaining strength she had left to drink from the wound. Just as he had done with her only moments earlier, Sinead began to suck the life from Mike - gulping down his vampyric blood until he was eventually forced to pull away from her grip

Mike sat on the floor and stared in awe at Sinead, watching her eyes flutter until she eventually passed out. He shook her body but she did not respond "Oh God.." he muttered again, "I didn't mean to hurt you too."

Mike eventually stood and paced back and forth across the room for quite some time - all the while chewing on Henry Fitzroy's beautifully manicured nails. He had no idea what to do, how to react, and yet all he could think about was Sinead.

He was distracted by the sudden realisation that the sun was starting to rise. It was like an inbuilt alarm clock telling him to seek out the dark where he belonged. His skin twitched and tingled as if it could sense the impending burn of dawn. With no time to think, no time to plan, all he could do was pick up Sinead's body and head for the basement.

The dark room was cluttered with old furniture and knick-knacks. There was a small window on one wall which looked out over on the pavement on the street outside. Mike rushed to slide an old timber wardrobe in front of it, hoping it would suffice in blocking out the sun's rays.

Mike picked up up a dusty blanket and carried Sinead to a sheltered corner of the room. Wrapping the blanket around her he held her close and tenderly stroked her cheek. He began rocking her softly as morning began to arrive.

One final thought slipped into his mind before everything turned black.

_God help me survive until sunset._

With one last intake of breath, Mike Celluci had his first experience with death - the cold, lifeless slumber of a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

Henry was deep in a dream.....

_He was back at his original home in Sheriff Hutton Castle, lying in his extravagant four poster bed staring at the ceiling. Vicki was lying beside him, sleeping quietly, naked under the bed linen. He wondered why he was back at his fifteenth century home, knowing that he had moved on from this place long ago. He shrugged and moved in closer to Vicki, placing gentle kisses along her neck, his hand wandering under the sheets to trail along her naked body. Eventually cupping her breast he squeezed it gently - only to be disturbed by a knock at the door. _

_"Your Lordship? Are you awake?" the female voice called before entering the room. It was one of the castle's many servant girls. _

_Vicki sat up abruptly in bed, pulling the cotton sheets to modestly cover her body. _

_"I'm sorry Your Lordship. I did not realise you were with your Mistress."_

_Vicki turned to him and asked sincerely. "I'm your mistress?" _

_Henry reached out and stroked her hair. "No Vicki.. you mean so much more to me. Just let me love you."_

_"I don't need your love Henry." Vicki chuckled. "I have Mike for that."_

_"But Vicki.." Henry pleaded._

_"She does not belong here with you Your Lordship. Your father would not approve" said the servant girl._

_Henry snapped, "I have not spoken to my father in centuries. I do not care what he thinks. Please leave! This time is long past. None of this matters anymore." He was angry and confused. _

_"Your father will be so disappointed in you - in what you have become." The servant girl shook her head and left._

_Vicki hummed quietly and curled in beside him under the covers. "I'm glad I came to Vancouver with you after all. It's so peaceful here." _

_"All I ever wanted to do was protect you Vicki." He leaned in and kissed her lips. _

_Vicki kissed him back and ran her hands along his bare chest, gently pushing him back down on the bed. Her tender hands sought out his straining desire, stroking him softly before straddling him. She positioned herself over his length and slowly sank down._

_Henry moaned and placed his hands on her hips, grasping her tightly as he pushed up into her. Staring up at Vicki he smiled as he watched her pivot back and forth, feeling his heart pounding inside his chest as she tormented him with her warm and tight enclosure. _

_Sunlight from the window behind her began to stream into the bedroom, highlighting her blond locks of hair with a golden halo. Henry felt the warmth on his skin and groaned as he moved faster inside her still._

_Suddenly Vicki stopped, an expression of horror and disbelief spreading across her face. "You're burning Henry! You're burning!" _

Henry woke suddenly to the image of his skin igniting and turning to ash. He screamed and rolled off the bed - seeking cover from the bright rays of sunshine that filled Vicki's office.

***

Vicki woke with a start. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _"What the?"_ she mumbled, staring around the room trying to determine what had given her such a violent wake up call. She squinted and rubbed her eyes. It took her a moment to realise where she was - her office apparently - but Vicki could only wonder how on earth she had ended up on the bed. She felt nauseous and uneasy - her head was pounding with pain.

She gasped as the sound of a groan echoed from the floor beside the bed. Vicki made a dash to her desk and picked up the empty whiskey bottle, brandishing it - ready to aim it at the head of her intruder.

_"_Mike?...... _Mike?" _She asked with a stunned expression as she questioned the body on the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?_ And why the hell are you_ _naked?"_

"Vicki let me explain." Henry tried his best to get up from the floor and clear his mind, rubbing the bump on his head from his abrupt landing on the floor.

"Oh Good Lord Mike!" Vicki scoffed upon noticing his impressive morning erection. "_Would you stop pointing at me with that thing and put some clothes on!" _She averted her gaze and put her hand out to shield it from her view.

As Henry looked down he felt his cheeks turn red. "I must apologize Vicki." He stuttered with embarrassment as he remembered his erotic dream. "I'm not quite in control of this body." He grabbed his shirt from a nearby chair and held it to his groin.

"Wow Mike, you're approaching forty... bit old to be using that excuse don't you think?"

"Please Vicki.. listen to me. Detective Celluci has done something unforgivable."

"Ohh... yes... " she laughed, "Vicki Nelson agrees, but she's unlikely to forgive Detective Celluci just because he's speaking in the third person." She placed the whiskey bottle back down on the table. "What the _heck_ is going on Mike? You walk out one me at Henry's apartment the other night, and you think turning up to my office butt-naked is some sort of perverted apology?"

Henry attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes with his free hand and found himself yawning for the first time since the fifteenth century. His mind was still foggy. "Are you always this alert when you first wake up?"

"What do you think? I got woken up unexpectedly by a guy in his birthday suit falling out of my bed. I think I can blame it on a sudden dose of adrenalin."

"Then please calm down for just a moment Vicki. I have something important to tell you."

"Fine. What is it? Please tell me you have a reason for the nude break-in?"

"Vicki I'm not Mike. It's me..._ Henry_."

"Wow, its bad enough that I get a visit from Henry last night, and now apparently it's your turn to play games. You two just _really _want to mess with my head don't you? At this rate I'd happily choose Astaroth over the both of you. Goddamn it Mike.... I'm sick of this shit!"

Henry was suddenly wide awake and very concerned. "_Celluci was here last night?_ When?"

"Enough with the games already Mike!"

"I mean it Vicki, it's me, Henry! Mike performed some kind of magic, he switched our bodies. It's me Vicki... it really is."

Vicki took a deep breath. "Prove it to me. Tell me something only Henry would know."

Henry paused and stared at Vicki. Her skin had a golden glow, her face was lit with colours he'd never seen before, and her hair was sparkling in the sunshine. Despite the darkened rings under her eyes and ruffled hair he was awestruck by her appearance. "Your beauty in the daylight is far more breathtaking than I could have ever imagined."

Vicki forced back a shy smile, "Yeah well..." she mumbled as she blushed, "that doesn't prove anything.... Mike can be a real charmer too y'know."

While still holding the shirt to his crotch Henry stepped over to Vicki, slipping his free hand around the back of her head, pulling her in for a tender kiss. His lips brushed against hers, his tongue gently prying open her mouth to flick against hers. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. _"Did Detective Celluci ever kiss you like that?"_

Vicki's eyes remained closed as she tried to catch her breath, feeling a little light on her toes. "_Hmm_... no... but it's not like I'm intimately familiar with Henry's Fitzroy's kisses ether."

Henry briefly kissed her again, teasingly pulling away. "And whose fault would that be?"

"Hey.. " She poked gently at his chest. "If I recall correctly the Henry Fitzroy I know is too pissed at me right now to even consider kissing me. I'm still not convinced."

Henry let the shirt covering his groin drop, hastily grabbing her around the waist and pressing his hardened self against her. He whispered in her ear, "I had forgotten how distracting human hormones can be..."

"Whoa.... _whoa_!" Vicki gave him a shove and stepped back, shaking her head as she studied the man standing in front of her. "This is just _too weird!_ How do I know you're not Astaroth pretending to be Mike _pretending_ to be Henry?"

"Last time I saw Astaroth he was busy pretending to be Father Raymond. Besides, do I look like I'm possessed? Am I bleeding from the eyes?"

"Well, no, but if it _is_ you Henry.... tell me this..." Her expression turned solemn and serious. She took a seat on the edge of her desk. "What was the last thing you said to me two nights ago?"

Henry thought for a moment, but he knew the answer - the events of that night were still all too fresh in his mind. He awkwardly wiggled his jaw, looked at the floor, then sheepishly met her gaze. "_So be it..."_ he whispered quietly under his breath.

Vicki frowned and folded her arms. He was surely telling the truth. She remained silent for a few moments as she tried desperately to comprehend the situation. "So... last night... that wasn't you.... _it was Mike?_"

Henry moved swiftly to her side, lifting her wrists and studying her neck for injuries. "What did he do Vicki? _Did he hurt you?_"

Vicki gently pushed him away. "No, no.. I'm fine. I told him to leave... and he did." She shook her head and scoffed. "Wow... fool me once, shame on you. _Fool me twice...."_

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"Oh nothing... just that I should have known! First Norman pretends to be you..... now Mike. Seriously Henry.... you need to start keeping that body of yours under lock and key."

He reached out and trailed his fingers along her jaw line, a mischievous smile spreading across his face. "I can think of several interesting ways in which you could help restrain me if you are willing...."

Vicki rolled her eyes and chuckled., "Oh yeah....that's definitely _you_ in there.....or at least it's the Henry I _used_ to know....back before....." She fell silent as she remembered how fun and flirtatious their relationship used to be. "Let's just say it's been a while....." she added quietly. She shrugged uncomfortably and began looking around the room for her glasses. "So how the heck did Mike manage to pull off the good ol' body _switcheroo_?"

Henry could see the forlorn expression on her face - he felt it too. He gathered up his still damp clothes and slowly got dressed as he responded. "Mike came by last night.... pretending he wanted to make amends. He shook my hand... said something.. then I was thrown into this retched bag of bones."

Vicki, now wearing her glasses turned and gave him the once over. "If it's any conciliation...you wear him well."

"Uh... thanks.. but I do believe I have far more fashionable attire in my wardrobe back home."

"Hmm and somehow I doubt your clothing would fit Mike's body. Maybe we should stop by the department store and pick you up a few things?" Vicki suggested.

Henry put he hands behind his back and began pacing across the floor. "I don't plan on staying in this body long enough to warrant the need. Speaking of which - where is Coreen? She may be able to help me identify the spell that Detective Celluci used."

Studying his mannerisms, Vicki found it exceptionally strange to see Mike's body behaving like Henry. "I sent Coreen to go and stay with her parents for a few weeks. I didn't want her anywhere near this place given what happened to her... what Astaroth did to her."

"Then we must go straight to the source. We must find Mike. I dread to think what he is doing with my body."

Vicki shrugged her shoulders. "Well given that the sun is up... he cant be doing very much right now can he?"

"True I suppose." Henry's was interrupted by the sound of a loud growl erupting from his stomach. He placed his hand over it with surprise.

Vicki laughed. "Sounds like someone is hungry... and I need coffee - lots and lots of coffee. How about I go take a shower, then we'll go get some breakfast? _Then_ we'll see if we can track down Mike?"

"Alright... food would be good...food would be... interesting." Henry replied as he watched Vicki swagger into the bathroom and close the door.

He sighed as the details of his dream came flooding back - the memory of being inside her as she gyrated her hips - remembering the sound of her moaning quietly. It had felt so real....so wonderful... _so right._

Suddenly tempted to follow Vicki into the bathroom Henry realized he was hard again. He groaned as he stared down at his crotch - forced to remind himself that the erection tenting in his pants belonged to the body of another man.

Henry shook his head and muttered quietly, _"This is totally unacceptable..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Henry had to shield his eyes as he stepped out on to the pavement outside Vicki's office. The sun was bright and warm, and despite having been here a hundred times, his surroundings looked strange and unfamiliar. He was fascinated by the grass, the trees, the buildings and the even the cars as they drove by. He'd never seen the modern world in colour before. "My LCD television does _not_ do this world justice... not even in high definition" he said with a smile.

Vicki laughed. "Clearly you need to watch more National Geographic channel if you think_ this _is picturesque."

Reaching out, Henry toyed with a strand of her hair as he studied her face. "Natural beauty should never be taken for granted you know."

Vicki met his gaze, still mesmerized as she looked into Mike's green eyes - knowing that it was Henry looking back. She was intrigued by the way he was able to create subtle differences in Mike's appearance - displaying little nuances that were unique to him. "So... " she finally said, "...what do you want to eat? And don't say blood.... _please _don't say blood. This is my chance to see you eat a normal meal."

Henry laughed quietly, "Surprisingly no... as strange as it sounds I am not craving a liquid lunch. "

"How about we head to the diner down the street? Food is far from gourmet..but it's fresh, hot and more importantly within walking distance."

"Lady's choice... she is the one buying after all."

***

As they entered the diner they were greeted by the greasy, smokey scent of meat cooking in the kitchen. It was not an unfamiliar scent to Henry, but for the duration of his vampire life he had been indifferent to it. Now however, it tore at his gut, made his mouth water and evoked memories of a long lost childhood. He was overcome with recollections of his past - formal dinners in the grand hall, a banquet table adorned with a royal feast of roasted pork, mutton, turkey and stew.

They were seated by a fifty-something, plump waitress with bright red hair. "What can I get you two?" she asked them.

"Just coffee for me please.... keep the refills coming." Vicki instructed her, still feeling queasy from her late night drinking binge.

"And you?" she turned and asked Henry.

He quickly scanned the menu and made a familiar choice, wanting to relish and relive flavours he remembered from his past. "I will have the all-day breakfast - toast, sausages, scrambled eggs, fried potatoes and bacon. Lots of bacon...please....." Henry couldn't deny he was a little excited - not to mention extremely hungry.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the waitress asked him.

"A drink? Yes.. well..." Henry looked at the menu again. "I believe I will have.....the chocolate shake."

"Coming right up..." the waitress replied while scribbling on a note pad before heading to the kitchen.

Vicki chuckled quietly. "Wow... you do know gluttony is a sin right?"

"If I'm going to hell it will be for sins far worse than gluttony I can assure you."

"Well its one way to punish Mike... add a few pounds on for when he gets his body back."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Yes... that's precisely the harsh punishment he deserves for stealing my body."

Vicki opened her mouth to reply when the waitress returned and placed a cup of hot coffee in front of her. She waited for her to leave before changing the subject. "_Hey! _You never explained why you were naked this morning... _in bed with me_." She picked up her coffee and gave him a scrutinizing stare over the rim of the cup.

"I can assure you I wasn't being a being a sexual deviant. After your precious detective dumped me at his apartment I was forced to run across town to check on your safety. I was in a filthy, sweaty state by the time I arrived. Unable to return to my own home I put you to bed, took a shower and washed Mike's clothes in the sink. I was getting cold... so I slipped under the covers intending to spend only a moment to warm myself... but unfortunately I fell asleep."

"_Hmm._.. likely story.." Vicki took another sip.

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you. Did you have fantasies about being woken up in the middle of the night by a naked Michael Celluci?"

"Not this week." Vicki replied, avoiding eye contact and taking another mouthful of coffee.

Henry tried to hide his jealously. "Speaking of which...I'd like to know what happened last night. What exactly did Mike say while acting under the pretense that he was me? Did you consume the bottle of whiskey during or after his visit?"

"I told you.. nothing happened...._I don't want to talk about it OK_." Vicki stared into her coffee, feeling ashamed of herself for being so weak and vulnerable last night. She'd felt so overwhelmed, too exhausted to pull away from the kisses she believed were Henry's, too tired to stop his hand from slipping between her legs. It had been the Norman situation all over again only worse. She should have listened sooner when her instincts told her something was wrong.

Henry clenched his fist under the table guessing that Mike had indeed done something to upset Vicki. He shook his head with disappointment. "I'm concerned he will come looking for you again" he told her. "I fear he will not be able to control his blood lust.....flamed by the fire of his sexual attraction to you. Newborn vampires become sick with power - they'll seek out and attempt to dominate the people who made them feel weak as human beings."

Vicki scoffed,"I didn't make him feel weak!"

Henry raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh no.. of course not. You never pushed him away, you never refused his advances. It was an equal and open relationship."

"Why do I suddenly feel like we're not talking about Mike anymore?" Vicki grumbled defensively.

"I'm not saying this is your fault. I just want you to understand how he may react."

"Well this time I won't be fooled... "

"Nor will you be alone. I'm not leaving your side until this is resolved." Henry stated.

Vicki found herself wanting to mutter, "_Sure... you'll stay and protect me from Mike but not Astaroth.." S_he bit her tongue and simply forced back a smile instead.

The waitress returned with Henry's meal and drink and placed it on the table in front of him.

While a vampire's senses responded strongly to the scent of many things - namely blood, decay and a woman in heat - the salty aroma that floated up from his plate was more powerful to his human nose than all those things combined. Only Vicki's scent had ever tormented his vampire senses like the odour of this fried food was torturing him now.

Reaching for a paper napkin Henry carefully unfolded it and placed it on his lap. He then took a moment to inhale deeply and cherish the experience - knowing that an opportunity like this may never again present itself. With knife and fork in hand he studied his plate, trying to decide what to eat first. Henry sliced off a piece of bacon then opened his mouth to place it on his tongue. Closing his mouth around it he chewed slowly and thoughtfully - a gratified guttural groan escaping from his lips.

Trying to remain composed he took another mouthful and savoured it, then reached for his milkshake and took a sip. As the chocolate milk flooded his taste buds Henry's eyes rolled to the back of his head - a smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. Overcome with his hunger he quickly returned to his plate to devour his food, making a variety of satisfied murmurs and moans with each forkful.

Vicki sat and chuckled as she watched him intently.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing... it's just nice to see you eating something_ other_ than some babe you met at a bar."

"Must you study me while I eat? It's very unnerving."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop watching you... _sheesh._" she replied defensively as she drank from her coffee cup again. "So..... we have a few hours till Vampire Mike will be awake and on the prowl. What's our plan?"

Henry resumed cutting up his meal. "Well he took my wallet and keys but I'd like to find a way back into my condo and pick up a few things. Mike _may_ be hiding out there so best we do it before sundown."

"Surely he wouldn't be so stupid to go to sleep in _your_ condo? He'd know we might try to sneak in and tie him up while he's sleeping."

"Well.. he would have needed to take shelter somewhere, and I saw his home - too many windows. It would not be safe for him to return there in my body." Henry took another mouthful and swallowed carefully before speaking again. "Do you have any idea where else he may go?"

"Not really." Vicki replied, "I'm not sure where or _who_ he could go to. Even if we do find him.... what are we supposed to do? How do we switch you guys back?"

"We should visit Dr Sagara - she may know how to break the spell." Henry suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Do you know have any idea who may have helped the Detective get his hands on this spell?" Henry asked.

"No.. God no.. you know what he's like when it comes to this sort of stuff... he's more anti-magic than you. The only person he knows, who would have even the _remotest_ idea how to swap bodies is Coreen - and no way in a million years would she ever help him with this."

Henry's expression turned serious. "She helped you....with your dark magic ritual. Perhaps she felt obligated to help Mike too."

Vicki sighed with frustration. "I'm _not_ going to get into this again, not now. Coreen is not involved - I sent her out of town remember?" There was an uncomfortable silence growing between the two of them. Vicki rested back in her chair and tried to calm herself. "I just can't believe Mike would do something like this. Are you _sure_ it was him? Are you sure it wasn't Astaroth trying to get your body for some reason?"

"No." Henry shook his head. "Astaroth doesn't know the meaning of discretion - he would have wanted me to know it was him. No... it was definitely Mike."

"But why.. I just don't get it." Vicki tapped her finger on the side of her cup repeatedly.

"Men can be highly irrational sometimes Vicki. Perhaps Mike was corrupted by Astaroth's visions. Maybe it was the stress of being suspended from his job. I don't know his reasons nor do I particularly care. I just want my body back."

"Oh come on Henry... what's the hurry...being human isn't _that_ bad." Vicki laughed.

"Being human is one thing Vicki... being Michael Celluci is another thing all together."

"Now you're just being melodramatic" she huffed.

Henry put down his knife and fork and stared at her across the table. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about experiencing the joys of being human again... to grow old.... to have children.......to spend just one single day with you in the sun." Henry sighed and continued. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Vicki but today is not that day."

Vicki 's heart fell inside her chest. "Aren't you enjoying this even just a _little_?"

"I can't allow myself to enjoy it.....things must return to what they were. The Henry Fitzroy _you _know is a vampire... _not human_.... and never likely to be human again. You need to accept that Vicki." He shook his head and continued to stare down at his plate. "I've always feared that you clung to some false hope that my condition was temporary - as if the only way you could ever be with me was if I was human. Perhaps my fears were well founded. You seem almost too happy to see me like this."

His harsh words stung Vicki more than she was prepared to admit. "_I'm_ the happy one? You've smiled more times in the last hour than I've _ever_ seen you smile before.......and lets not forget about how happy _you _were first thing this morning..._" _

"I was simply overwhelmed by my human senses and hormones and nothing more." He continued to avoid eye contact for fear she'd see through his lies. Henry knew she was right, but his happiness was not specifically due to his human condition. More so it was distraction from all the recent angst and heartache. It was an opportunity to escape from himself and all that had gone wrong these past few months. Deep down though Henry knew it was only temporary and allowing this situation to affect him emotionally would only make things worse.

Vicki was fuming as she slammed her coffee cup down on the table. "So you get your body back then pack up and head off to Vancouver as planned? Is that it is it?"

"Pretty much... yes." he stated abruptly.

"_God you're so full of crap! _You act so pretentious as if being human again is nothing but an inconvenience to you. You put on your little 'woe is me' face and act like the world has got it in for you. But guess what...._I know you Henry_...and you're loving every minute of this! Y_ou're just too goddamn proud to admit it!_"

He stared at her indignantly, "If you say so."

"_Fine_...whatever...let's just go find Mike and get this over with." Vicki stood up, pulled out her wallet, threw some cash on the table then stormed out of the diner.

Staring down at his unfinished meal on his plate Henry called out after her. "_Wait.... Vicki...I haven't...." _He sighed in defeat, wiped his mouth with his napkin then followed her outside.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:**

I don't know why.. but I wasn't exactly happy with this chapter. I fussed over it and decided to post it anyway. Maybe I just didn't like them fighting and arguing... too much talking and not enough flirting.. not sure...guess I didn't want to ignore all the issues they still have to work through. Will get them back to that happy place though I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

The taxi ride from the diner to Henry's condo was quiet and tense. Vicki spoke only to the cab driver and refused to make eye contact for the entire trip. Henry didn't complain or try to make amends - he was grateful for the brief moment of peace and quiet to be alone with his thoughts. As he stared at the window and watched the world go by he was still amazed by what had happened. As he caught a glimpse of Mike Celluci in the rear view mirror he almost forgot he was looking at himself.

Vicki was still refusing to look at him, even as he chivalrously held open the front door to his apartment building.

Greg the doorman greeted them politely as they entered. "Hello Detective. Hi Ms Nelson."

"Hiya Greg!" said Vicki, suddenly cheerful. She walked over and put her elbows on his desk, leaning in to give him a flirtatious smile. "Have you seen Henry recently?"

"Uh.. no I haven't... but I'm on the day shift this week, and you know Mr Fitzroy.. he's a bit of a night owl."

Henry walked over and stood next to Vicki. "We need to get up to his condo. Could you give us the spare key?"

Greg looked a little confused. "Um, couldn't you just go up and knock and see if he's home like you normally do?"

Vicki tried her best to look sincere. "We are worried about him. We haven't seen him in a few days and he's not answering his cell phone. We just want to make sure he is OK."

Greg was wringing his hands. "Mr Fitzroy is _very_ protective about his privacy. I could lose my job for giving you his key."

Henry leaned in close to Greg and whispered in his ear. "I know you're just doing your job, but...Henry's developed a bit of a _drinking _problem you see. We need to make sure he hasn't passed out and hit his head or choked on his own vomit._" _

"Oh my.. that doesn't sound like Mr Fitzroy at all." said Greg.

"Trust me..." Vicki added, "He's not really himself right now."

Henry was growing impatient, wishing he had his vampire powers of suggestion. "_Look Greg_... I appreciate your loyalty, but what if he's up there... desperately clinging to life.. just willing someone to come by. Do you want the death on a resident on your hands? _Do you?"_

"No.. no... _not at all_." Greg was nervously fidgeting now.

_"Cmon Greg... "_ Vicki chimed in "We're his friends. You know us! I'm a private investigator and Mike is a homicide detective. If you can't trust us who can you trust?" She gave him a convincing smile. "We'll go in.. check on him.. and if he's not there we'll drop the key right back to you...cross my heart." Vicki gestured with cross pattern over her chest.

"Alright.. I guess so." Greg mumbled as he turned and grabbed the key from a nearby cupboard.

"Thanks Greg! We'll be right back I promise." Vicki said as she took the key, her less than cheerful demeanour returning as she stepped in to the elevator with Henry.

"That went better than I expected." Henry said as he pressed the button to the top floor.

"Yeah you'd make a good private eye if only you weren't such a private dick" she muttered under her breath.

He folded his arms defensively at his chest. "Give it a rest Vicki. I don't want to argue with you."

"No you'd rather just pretend your problems don't exist."

Henry sighed and chose not to respond as he walked down the hallway and unlocking his front door. Hurrying straight to his bedroom he found his bed empty and neatly made - just as he had left it. He then proceeded to check each room in his house, but found no sign of Mike. "He's not here... " he called out Vicki. "Doesn't look like he's been back here either."

Vicki shrugged. "Hopefully he didn't take your body out for some sun. Wouldn't want him to be lying next to a cigarette butt in an ashtray somewhere."

"That isn't funny Vicki."

"Look...don't worry... he's probably found shelter somewhere. There are plenty of abandoned buildings in the city with huge basements.. or maybe he's being protected by whoever helped him with the spell."

Henry was nodding. "I'm sure his survival instincts would have kicked in. I just hate not knowing where he is and what he is doing with my body."

"Why don't you give Christina a call?" Vicki suggested sarcastically. "Maybe she won't mind stopping by to help sniff him out for you."

"Christina will only make a bad situation ten times worse. Besides... there is _no way_ I would ever involve another vampire in this." Henry walked back into his bedroom. He opened the closet and unlocked a safe he kept inside, pulling out a spare set of keys and several wads of bills before tossing them on the bed.

"Haven't you heard of a bank?" Vicki asked him curiously as she watched him from the bedroom doorway.

"Of course. I earn a living and pay taxes just like everyone else you know. I just prefer to keep a certain amount of funds handy."

Vicki looked surprised, "Huh... how bout that...a law abiding vampire."

"Unfortunately living by human rules requires me to forge documents and setup new bank accounts every few years..otherwise they start asking questions and getting suspicious." Henry pulled off his shirt and rummaged through his wardrobe for a shirt that would fit Mike's body.

Vicki watched Henry while he tried on a variety of shirts before turning her attention to the living room. She couldn't help but relive the events of two nights ago - the vision of Coreen still lying on the couch - Henry with tears in his eyes. She noticed the opened boxes scattered around the room - clearly Henry had been packing already. "_Wow_.. you sure didn't waste any time getting ready for the move did you?"

"I saw no reason to procrastinate." he replied from the bedroom - a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Vicki suddenly felt a little grateful that Mike had done what he had done. Henry was stuck here for now and there was no denying she was a little happy about it.

Henry picked up the money and his keys from the bed and placed them in his pocket, feeling a piece of damp, crumpled-up piece of paper as he reached inside. He pulled it out and carefully unfolded it.

"What' is it?" Vicki asked curiously as she walked into the bedroom.

"I'm not sure. I guess Mike had it in his pocket when he came to see me." Henry examined the washed-out writing on the paper. "I can't make it all out, but I think these are the Latin words Mike used to invoke the spell."

"We should get it over to Dr Sagara asap." Vicki suggested.

"Yes...the sun will be setting soon and we need to get out of here in case Mike comes back. We have no way of protecting ourselves if he means us harm." Henry folded the piece of paper carefully and put it in his shirt pocket.

"I think if Mike meant us harm we'd be dead already."

"Perhaps he wants time to play with us... like a cat torturing a mouse before it finally goes in for the kill."

Vicki folded her arms and gave him a disappointed stare. "You really like the think the worst of people don't you?"

"Yes... and my instincts are only proven time and time again."

Vicki shook her head and headed for the front door. "Come on.. we better get a move on if we want to catch Dr Sagara before she leaves for the day."

* * *

As the sun fell behind the horizon Mike awoke with a loud gasp. He gazed around the darkened basement, slowly remembering the night before. He was void of clothing, his arms still wrapped around a naked Sinead. Her eyes fluttered open at the same time, also looking around the room trying to process what had happened.

As the eyes of both vampires met, they turned black in unison, fangs descending as their primal vampire urges took control. In an instant Sinead's teeth were at Mike's neck, chomping down on his flesh, making several attempts to pierce his skin before finally hitting his jugular. She suckled him like a hungry animal, making murmuring noises as she drank his blood. Mike growled back at her before sinking his teeth into _her _neck - stealing back some of the blood she was taking from him.

Their mutual feeding was ravenous and messy, blood leaking from the bite wounds, dribbling down over their chests - their bodies becoming slippery an sticky as they pressed themselves together.

Mike was snarling as he pushed her away, knocking her to the floor before throwing himself on top of her, his tongue seeking out the trails of blood that covered her breasts. He followed the red liquid to her nipple where he sank his teeth in again - forcing her to cry out in pain as he chewed it between his teeth. He suckled at her teat before trailing his tongue back upward, catching the drops of his own blood that teetered on the edge of her chin.

Sinead grabbed at Henry's locks of curly brown hair and pulled Mike's mouth to hers, tasting herself in a hungry kiss before biting down on his tongue, letting his blood fill her mouth once more as she sucked on his wounded tongue.

Mike pressed himself down on top of her, pushing his way between her legs where his vampire erection was now demanding attention. Sinead responded, bending her knees and wrapping her legs around his waist. With a loud grunt he shoved his way inside her, taking no time to be gentle as he began pounding her hard and fast - her body sliding across the dirty concrete floor with each thrust.

Digging her nails into Mike's back Sinead broke his skin, caressing her fingers in the blood as it began to ooze from the marks. With a groan Mike began slamming into her harder, latching his mouth to her neck, drinking her in again before spasming and coming inside her - like no orgasm he'd ever felt before.

Sinead's lips were back at his neck too as she began to buck and quiver in climax, forced to release her fangs from his flesh to cry out with pleasure.

Mike felt like he'd been hit by a bus - he was drained of energy, he was light headed and woozy. As he slowly began to compose himself and collect his thoughts the realisation of his situation began to sink in. He growled and pulled himself away, retreating to the corner, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He felt weak and exhausted - his head was spinning. _"Dear God..what am I..."_ he muttered to himself.

"_Hmmm_ well good morning sunshine" Sinead said to him as she sat up, wiping the blood from her lips and licking her fingers clean.

"Don't talk to me!" he ordered. "_Don't say another goddamn word._"

Sinead crawled over to him and forced herself in to his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "_Aww poor Detective Celluci_.. didn't you like your breakfast?" She was cooing quietly as she ground her slippery crotch against his.

Mike felt himself stiffen again, surprised how quick Henry's vampire libido could recover. He ground his teeth and tried his best to ignore her.

She was grinning as she maneuvered herself on to his length, slowly and gently sinking herself down on to him. _"We have a connection now ..." _She squeezed herself down around his shaft as she pivoted herself up and down at a tormentingly slow pace. _"Don't you feel it?"_

He was trying his best to remain unresponsive, keeping his hands at his side and avoiding eye contact - but he couldn't help but whimper with pleasure. His eyes were drawn to her blood soaked breasts as they bobbed up and down in front of him. He reached out and gently fondled them with one hand, his other hand reaching down between her legs - his thumb seeking out her throbbing clitoris. She was moaning again as she bounced up and down on his lap, arching her back and screaming as she came again. Mike soon followed, grabbing her hips and holding her to him as he released himself inside her once more.

Mike collapsed against the cold hard wall behind him as Sinead leaned in against his chest. He was staring off into space, deep in thought when she gave him a concerned stare.

"You're thinking about _her_ aren't you?" she asked angrily.

"No.." Mike muttered. "I'm thinking about how you _manipulated and used me._"

Sinead smiled at him, running a finger over his chest. "Come now Detective... it's something we both wanted."

"No.. _I didn't want this_...and you didn't want me... _you wanted Henry_."

Sinead got up and grabbed the nearby blanket and wrapped it around herself. "I _wanted_ Henry... but it's past tense" she confessed. "For months I _begged_ him to turn me...to make me like him... and he refused." She scoffed and shook her head. "I didn't do this because I wanted Henry... I did this to _spite him_."

"You know he'll kill you for doing this... _he'll kill us both._"

She leaned down to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "You're forgetting Michael..._we're the strong ones now._"

"I want you to change me back Sinead" he demanded again. "You got what you wanted, change me back and Henry will still be yours."

She laughed, "Give this a chance Detective.. we could be so good together. I knew that you would come to me. I saw your suffering when no one else did. " Sinead reached down and took his hand to pull him up from the floor. "I promise I can ease your pain if you let me."

Mike shook his head as he stood up. "There is only one woman in this world who can ease my pain... and you are _definitely_ not her."

Sinead ignored his bitter remark. "I'll make you a deal... If by dawn you still want me to change you back... I will. But just think how much fun we could have... we have a whole new world to explore together."

Mike sighed and begrudgingly agreed - torn between an urge to snap her neck and a desire to fuck her senseless. There was no denying that he was bewitched by Sinead, but this time there wasn't a drop of magic involved. He was bound to her by blood - and only she had the power to set him free.


	8. Chapter 8

There was an orange glow in the sky as their taxi pulled up outside the university. The sun setting low on the horizon. Henry was fuming as he got out of the cab._ "I can't believe Celluci took my Jag!" _

"Henry it's just a car..." Vicki replied nonchalantly.

"_Just a car?_ Do you have any idea how much that car is worth? I swear if he gets a scratch on it..."

"Jeez! Let it go... there are more important things to worry about right now."

They entered the university and headed up the hallway towards Dr Bettie Sagara's office. Knocking on her open door they found her sitting at her desk, gazing down through her glasses at a pile of papers.

"Dr Sagara... hi" said Vicki. "Sorry to intrude like this but we really need to talk to you."

"Vicki hello... of course.. come on in. You're welcome any time." Dr Sagara stood to greet them.

Henry stood awkwardly at the entrance to the office, unsure how to greet his dear old friend and explain the situation.

"We have a problem." Vicki began. "To put it simply... my ex partner Mike Celluci kinda did a spell... and now he's in Henry's body... and Henry is in his." Vicki pointed over to Henry.

"Oh dear..." Dr Sagara replied. She walked over to Henry to study him.

"Hello Bettie... despite the circumstances it is wonderful to see you again."

She turned her head from left to right, looking a little perplexed. "Henry... is that really you in there?"

"Yes... I'm afraid so" he said with a faint smile.

Dr Sagara scratched her head. "How on earth did such a thing happen?"

"Well..." replied Vicki. "This is why we need your help. We're not sure how or why Mike did it.. we just need to know how to switch them back. Maybe you can help us identify what spell he used?"

Dr Sagara took her glasses off her head and chewed on one end as she mulled over the situation."Well...body swapping spells are something of legend really. There was always talk of people proclaiming to have exchanged bodies through the means of mutual astral travel... but an actual spell... well that is new to me."

"You can definitely rule that out astral travel" said Henry. "Detective Celluci and I did not meditate and seek a higher plane of enlightenment together."

"Then I'm afraid I will have to hit the books and do some research. I doubt very much Mike would have just looked up this spell in a book. It's complex piece of magic. If it were _that _easy we'd have people jumping from one body to the next left right and centre. This certainly isn't something that happens every day... even though TV shows, books and movies would like to make us believe that it does." Bettie was chucking quietly under her breath.

"Well... we're guessing Mike had help." Vicki shrugged. "Magic isn't exactly his forte."

"Here... " Henry pulled out the piece of paper from his pocket. "This may help...it's part of the incantation Mike used. Unfortunately most of it got washed out... and I don't recall the other words."

Bettie put her glasses back on and squinted at the piece of paper "_Hmm_... basic Latin by the looks of it... doesn't tell me much but I'll see what I can find." She wandered over to a nearby bookshelf and began scanning the titles.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Any books you need? Anyone we can talk to?" Vicki asked, trying to feel more useful.

"Not yet.. but I will let you know." Dr Sagara said as she pulled a few books from the shelf and put them on her desk. "Where is the lovely Coreen? She'd normally jump at the chance to solve a puzzle like this."

Vicki smiled awkwardly. "Let's just say she's taking some well deserved time off to recover..."

Dr Sagara suddenly looked very concerned. "Oh...did something happen to her? Is she OK?"

"Yes.. thankfully" Vicki replied. "It's a long story... one we'll tell you all about once we deal with this Mike issue."

"Of course. Please give her my regards will you?"

Henry cleared his throat as he took a few steps towards the Doctor. "Bettie... I'm sorry to rush you... but I need to stress how urgent this is." He loved the opportunity to see one of his dearest and oldest friends but he was slowly becoming more agitated as the sky became darker outside.

"Yes dear Henry... I understand... there is a rogue vampire running around out there pretending to be you. I'll get started now, but I fear this spell may take me a little while to pin down. I'll call Vicki on her cell phone as soon as I find something."

Reaching out and taking Bettie's face in his hands Henry placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're wonderful."

"_Bah_.. you're always the charmer aren't you Henry... even in someone else's body." She gently patted him on the chest then leaned up to whisper in his ear while giving him an all-knowing wink. "_Go make the most of that human body while you've got it..."_

Henry laughed quietly under his breath.

"Thank you so much Dr Sagara" Vicki interrupted. "We'll call you if we find out anything else."

Bettie smiled as she shooed them out of her office. "Now skedaddle you two... let me get to it."

Out in the hallway Vicki let out a loud sigh. "Now what?" she asked Henry.

"Now we go into hiding."

_"What?"_ she gasped with surprise.

"Vicki it's sheer luck that you weren't hurt last night. I fear I'd be dead already if Celluci could actually bring harm to his own flesh and blood. I won't risk that again tonight. We're going to stay in a motel. If we're lucky he hasn't learned how to use his tracking abilities yet. We should be safe if we stay away from familiar places."

Vicki began angrily storming away from him. "Running and hiding might be _your _wayof dealing with things but it's _not mine_."

Henry grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back. "_You should be more afraid."_

Vicki tried to free herself from his grip. "_I'm not afraid of Mike._ He won't hurt me."

Digging his fingers in to her arm he refused to let go. "_He's no longer the man you think he is. _He's more powerful than both of us. _Dammit Vick_i it was only a few months ago that you saw Alexander... you saw what he was like... a vampire.. turning feral without the guidance of his sire. He'll come after you Vicki.. _and I have no way to protect you!_"

"I don't need your protection Henry. _I'm just fine on my own! _Surely you must think so too given you're prepared to leave me here to deal with Astaroth!" She turned her back to Henry and tried to walk away again.

Henry stepped in front of her and blocked her path. "Fine Vicki.. tell me then... if you're so toughhow are you going to stop Mike from ripping open your throat and drinking you dry? How are you going to stop him from pinning you down and forcing his way inside you? _Trust me Vicki... I know he wants you.. and now he'll stop at nothing to have you."_

_"I have weapons"_ she told him defensively.

"Weapons? Oh please.. you think a gun will stop him?"

"I have the Iluminación del Sol."

Henry was taken aback, shocked to hear its name. "_You... you... kept the Iluminación del Sol?"_

"Yes." Vicki chose not to expand on her response, nor providing justification for keeping it.

Henry was grinding his teeth, fuming that she had retrieved the mystical trinket. He had hoped it would have gotten lost in the rubble of the old abandoned church. He knew immediately why Vicki had kept it - she feared she would need to use it on_ him_ one day. Henry wanted to scream and yell and scold her for keeping this secret, but now was not the time. _"Do you seriously just expect Mike to step up and let you pin it to his chest?" _

Vicki remembered the incident with Christina, her poor human hands too slow to make the weapon useful. "I can surprise him" she suggested feebly, not really believing her own words.

Shaking his head Henry scoffed "I forgot how naive you can be sometimes."

Too enraged to speak Vicki pushed her way past Henry and heaved open the university exit doors and hurried down the stairs.

_"Vicki..."_ Henry was running after her. "I'm sorry... _please_... just stay with me tonight. Give me one more night to see if we can figure out how to break the spell. If you want to go after Mike tomorrow night I will not stop you."

Vicki stopped and turned to face him. "_Fine_... I'll stay with you..."

Henry sighed loudly with relief. "Thank you.."

Vicki walked towards the street to hail a taxi. "But there damn well better be twin beds... I don't want you getting any ideas."

* * *

Mike was being dragged by the hand down the street by an excited Sinead. She had convinced him to go out on the town, to see the night life and try to let his hair down. He'd taken a long, hot shower, rinsing all the blood from his skin before dressing in Henry's crumpled clothing again. Sinead had chosen to wear a little black dress that left clung to her generous curves like like plastic kitchen wrap.

Now she was leading Mike in to a bar down town, her eyes lighting up like those of a kid in a candy store as they walked through the front door. The establishment was abuzz with the after-work business crowd - men and women dressed in high-class corporate suits and expensive accessories. A sultry jazz tune was playing over the speakers - the dull thud of the double bass and the shrill of the saxophone barely audible over the drone of the talkative crowd. Mike was overcome with the scent of sweat, sex, booze and blood - all mixed together in an intoxicating bouquet of odours that teased his vampire senses.

All eyes were drawn to the two of them as as they strode in and took a seat at the bar. Mike felt their gaze boring in to the back of his head - the women studying him, the men judging him. If it wasn't for the excited pitter-patter of the women's hearts, and the alluring scent of desire that wafted up from between their legs he would have felt like a social outcast. Instead Mike relished with the knowledge that all the women in the bar wanted him...or more accurately... _they wanted Henry_. He scanned the room and watched the men, chuckling quietly as they looked Sinead up and down, licking their lips at the sight of her. Clearly she was having a similar impact on them.

The collective rhythmic pulse of he crowd made him hungry in a way Mike had never known before. He closed his eyes and tried to block it out.

Sinead leaned over to him and whispered in his ear. "You hear it don't you?"

"Hear what? It's so loud in here I can't hear myself think."

_"Hmm exactly"_ Sinead replied. "Their hearts are beating so loudly..." She closed her eyes and swayed her body to an inaudible beat. "It's like being by the forest pond, listening to a cacophony of frogs, each one singing their own unique song... just waiting for someone to return their call. It's beautiful don't you think?"

"Sure... whatever." Mikes still felt awkward and out of place. This bar was nothing like the watering holes he frequented with the other members of his squad. "Can't say I've spent much time out in the woods."

"Communing with nature is a wonderful thing. Nothing quite like dancing naked amongst the trees under a bright full moon. You should try it some time."

"Uh... no thanks" muttered Mike.

Sinead laughed quietly then faced the room and crossed one leg over the other. With her arms spread out on the bar behind her she slowly swivelled her hips from side to side on her rotating bar stool. She smiled seductively at the men in the room one by one. She chuckled girlishly to Mike. "They are making me hungry."

Mike reached out and grabbed him firmly by the arm. "Will you turn around and sit still. You're drawing too much attention to us."

With a sigh Sinead spun around and faced the bar. "Michael Celluci you're no fun at all. You need to eat, then maybe you won't be such a cranky old man."

"I will _not_ be eating tonight.. and neither will you..." Mike replied sternly.

"_Aww_" Sinead pouted melodramatically and fluttered her eyelids at him. "You going to arrest me if I'm a bad girl Detective?"

Mike was rolling his eyes when the barman walked over and interrupted them. "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"_Oooh_ yes please," Sinead replied excitedly, "_Something red..._"

"I'll have a beer... she'll have a glass of house red..._wine_..." Mike told the bartender, handing over some cash while giving Sinead an authoritative sideways glance.

"Before I get too comfortable I need to use the ladies room" Sinead said as she spun back around on her chair. "I'll be right back."

"OK. but don't make me come looking for you" he told her before watching her disappear through the crowd.

The bartender returned, placing the two drinks on the bar. Mike reached out and ran his finger along side the cold glass, scribbling various patterns in the condensation. He sighed and eventually picked up the glass and took a mouthful. Immediately he was fighting the urge to gag, forcing himself to swallow the vile tasting liquid. _"Hey!"_ he called to the bartender, "This beer is bad!"

The bartender politely returned, reached for the glass, sniffed then took a sip. He shook his head and place the glass back down. "Dude... ain't nothin wrong with this beer... ."

"Oh..." Mike mumbled, realising that vampire taste buds might be causing the problem, "Sorry.. never mind."

As the bartender walked away shaking his head Mike began to wonder what was taking Sinead so long. _Wait...do vampires even need to use the bathroom? Maybe she's just powdering her nose?_ In an instant Mike was pushing his way through the crowded room, seeking out the doorway to the ladies room. He didn't even hesitate as he burst his way inside. The room and all the toilet stalls were empty - all bar one.

"Sinead?" he yelled out over the door. _"Are you in there?" _

A rapid heart beat thudded from inside the stall. As a muffled cry echoed over the doorway Mike kicked open the unlocked door. A young woman in her early twenties was inside - blond hair pinned neatly at the top of her head. She was wearing a grey business suit with mini skirt and a white blouse. Sinead had her cornered, her fangs buried in the girls neck and one hand covering her mouth to stifle her cries for help.

Mike stormed in and ripped Sinead from the girl. "_What the fuck are you doing?"_

"_I told you I was hungr_y" said Sinead defiantly.

"_Please let me go... please, please_" whimpered the scared girl as she cowered in the corner next to the toilet, tearing streaming down her cheeks. A trail of blood leaked from the bite mark in her neck.

Her blood had a rich, musky yet slightly sweet fragrance that tormented Mike's new found sense of smell. His vampire features instinctively emerged - eyes dark, teeth at the ready and his nostrils flaring as his hunger came to the surface. "_You've scared her half to death"_ he spat angrily at Sinead.

"But she tastes so good!" teased Sinead.

Mike shook his head. "It's not supposed to be done like this. _We're not fucking animals_!"

"Yes Michael... _we are! _Now let me finish what I started!" she whined.

Mike grabbed Sinead by the arm and threw her out of the cubicle. "Wait for me outside..._you've done enough damage!_" He closed and locked the door behind him.

Sinead screamed, _"What are you doing? Let me in!"_ She banged her fists against the toilet door.

The young woman was sobbing now. _"I just want to go home... let me go home."_

Mike kneeled down to meet the trembling girl at eye level. "_Look at me_.." he ordered, "_Look into my eyes." _He reached out and placed his fingers under her chin, concentrating carefully, maintaining eye contact as he spoke slowly. _"We're not going to hurt you. There is no reason to be scared. You're going to go home and go to sleep and you won't remember any of this. Do you understand me?"_

The girls expression turned blank, her tears stopped and she took a deep breath. "Yes.. I understand."

Mike was overcome with relief as he watched as the girl's fear subside. He reached out and stroked her blond hair, sliding his hand down to wipe the tears from her cheek."_That a girl, everything is going to be OK._"

He gave her a reassuring smile then leaned in, sank his teeth into her neck and drank.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike drank hungrily from the girl, feeling the thump of her pulse beating against his tongue. As her heart rate began to weaken he forced himself to pull away - he knew to be careful this time. He stood up and backed away.

Despite the fact that his hunger was sated, it was replaced with an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked at his _victim_. Indeed that's what she was - an innocent human at the mercy of a monster. The young woman was still crumpled in the corner of the stall - her eyes glazed over and her expression blank. Mike slowly began to feel the power that came with his position – the control, the dominance, the overwhelming feeling of superiority. He reached down and took the girls hand to help her to her feet.

_"Go now..quickly" _the Detective whispered to her. He opened the toilet door and pushed Sinead to one side, shielding the young girl as she hurried from the restroom.

Sinead grabbed Mike by the shoulder. "_What _were you doing in there?"

"I was cleaning up your_ goddamn mess!_"

She glared at him with furrowed brow. "You drank from her _didn't you_?"

Grabbing her by the neck Mike clasped his fingers around her throat. "_Don't you dare accuse me! I'm not a monster like you." _He squeezed a little harder then growled and pushed her away.

Sinead rubbed at her neck and spat back at him. "Oh but Detective that's _exactly_ what you are!"

"Don't think for a minute you know a single thing about me." He grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her outside. "C'mon.. we're getting out of here. There is someone I need to see."

* * *

Vicki and Henry walked down the hallway of the luxury Toronto hotel towards the expensive room Henry had just booked for them.

"Seriously Henry.. it's just for a night or two. Was five-star accommodation really necessary?"

Henry swiped a key card in the door's electronic lock. "I'm already stuck in this run-down bag of bones. The last thing I feel like doing is staying in some roach-infested hell-hole."

"We _should _be staying at my place."

Henry held open the door for her. "We've been over this Vicki."

"_Yeah, yeah. I know, I know"_ Vicki replied as she entered the room. "You could have at least let me swing by to pick up a change of clothes." She looked around the stylish and modern hotel suite and smiled. It was furnished with soft woollen carpets, and expensive linens. A small, round dining table was set to one side and a large, flat-screen TV was on one wall - a coffee table and plush sofa sitting in front of it. Behind it were two generous queen sized beds, and the entrance to a sparkling, clean bathroom.

"The sun has already set" added Henry as he walked towards the dining table and emptied his pockets. "I'll call room service and have them pick up our clothes later to be laundered"

"What are we supposed to wear in the meantime?" Vicki asked with eyebrow raised.

Henry turned to her and grinned. "I'm not adverse to you being void of clothing all together if you so choose."

Vicki clucked disapprovingly as Henry's infamous cheeky smile spread across Mike Celluci's face. She was still amazed at how he was able to transform the Detective's whole physical persona. To hear Mike's voice speaking such proper English was strange indeed – but she was slowly getting used to it. She stood in the middle of the room and folded her arms. "I still don't know about this..." she told Henry. "It doesn't seem right...hiding out.. waiting. We _should _be helping Dr Sagara."

Henry sighed. "We'd just be getting in Bettie's way. I'm sure we'll hear back from her sometime soon. In the meantime.. how about we order in some of that Chinese food you're always eating?"

"_Ooh_ great idea." Vicki rubbed her hands together at the thought of it. "You have just _got_ to try the noodles."

"Well go ahead and phone through the order. I need to go and use the bathroom."

Vicki plopped down on the comfy sofa, reached over to pick up the phone from the side table, then noticed a neatly folded newspaper sitting on its surface. "Hey Henry...don't forget this." She picked it up and turned to hand it to him.

"Why on earth would I need the newspaper?" he asked quizzically.

Vicki tried to keep a straight face. "Well...I don't know really...it's a mysterious ritual practised by men in our society. I've always presumed that the newspaper holds some mystical quality that helps men poop."

"Thanks for the suggestion." He gave her a sarcastic smile. "I think I'll manage just fine without it."

"Hey... you _do_ know... _how_ to use a toilet don't you?" Vicki asked him condescendingly then chuckled.

Henry glared at her with contempt then turned and walked to the bathroom.

About an hour later they were sitting on the hotel room couch eating an assortment of Chinese dishes from little white cardboard boxes.

"I suddenly understand why you eat so much of this cuisine" said Henry, trying not to speak with his mouth full.

"Told you... you've been missing out."

"Well...for a vampire... there is nothing better than blood... but for a human well... this is not half bad" replied Henry before taking another bite.

Vicki cringed. "_Ugh_.. no more talk about blood while I'm eating please."

Having mastered the technique of using chopsticks, Henry was busy digging out the last strands of spicy noodles when the unexpected sound of gas escaping from his rear-end bellowed up from the couch beneath him. He paused awkwardly mid-bite - noodles dangling from his chopsticks as he looked over at Vicki.

Vicki looked back at him with one eyebrow raised. She bit her bottom lip and tried to keep a straight face. "Henry... "she asked him quietly. _"Did you just fart?" _

_"I umm.."_ he stuttered, his cheeks turning bright red as he put down his noodles.

"You did!" Vicki broke into laughter, recoiling melodramatically and waving her hand around to disperse the air. "_You just farted!_"

Henry folded his arms defensively. "So what if I did? Not like I haven't smelled _your_ little silent-but-deadly gaseous expulsions before!"

Vicki was blushing profusely. "Hey! I'm a lady. _Ladies don't fart!_"

"_Ha!_ Indeed you do! You like to pretend that you don't. You prefer to leave the room and pass gas elsewhere..." Henry was laughing now - a good heart belly laugh. "But I'm a vampire Vicki._.. I can still smell it!_"

"Oh my God that is totally gross!" She picked up a couch cushion and threw it at him. "Y_ou are a revolting liar you know that?"_

Henry ducked and caught the cushion, holding it to his chest. "_Me?_ _I'm revolting?_ Seriously Vicki I've been meaning to talk to you about your diet... because that smell... _well._.. "

Vicki gasped and attempt to poke Henry in the ribs. "Yeah well..." she fumbled momentarily. "At least I don't break wind when I'm with company!"

Henry chuckled as he tried to block her attacks with the cushion."You'll have to forgive me. I haven't had to hold in bodily functions in a very long time."

"_Oh by all means_..." she continued poking him. "Don't start holding them in on my account! Permission granted to fart freely _your highness_." She gestured with a royal salute.

"_OK! Alright!_ Enough with the fart jokes. I can't take it any more." Henry took a deep breath and tried to control his laughter.

"Oh come on..." Vicki replied. "You know that even after five hundred years fart jokes are still funny."

"Maybe so... but it's still crass and low brow humour."

"Hey.. don't look at me... you're the one who farted!"

Henry shook his head and stifled another laugh, picking up his noodle box and burying his head in its contents.

Vicki sat silently for a few moments and looked at Henry, feeling awestruck and happy for the first time in months. Her blood was pumping with long-lost endorphins. She'd convinced herself long ago that she had only been attracted to Henry's dark side - the romantic allure of his vampire self. Now though, as she sat next to him she couldn't deny that Henry still had power over her. Even in the body of Mike Celluci Henry Fitzroy made her feel so many emotions that she wasn't ready to admit.

She sighed and looked over at him. _"I miss you Henry" _she said finally.

"I'm right here Vicki" he replied, returning his empty noodle box to the coffee table. "Albeit stuck in the body of Michael Celluci."

"You know what I mean..."

"No, _I don't know_. Tell me."

"Vicki took a deep breath. "Well.. for starters I miss looking at you. Don't get me wrong.. Mike's a looker.. but he's got nothing on you."

Henry smirked. "I think that's almost a compliment. That's certainly something coming from you."

Rolling her eyes Vicki then paused for a moment before continuing. "Seriously though...I've missedthis.._.._I've missed seeing you smile."

"Well... a lot has happened these past few months. It hasn't exactly been the happiest of times."

"Why can't things go back to the way they were?"

Henry gave Vicki an intense stare. "I'm not sure that's possible. Things have changed..." he averted his gaze and looked down at the floor. "Our relationship is not what it once was."

Vicki sighed again. "I miss what we had."

"And what exactly is it you think we _had _Vicki?"

"I really don't know" she replied honestly.

Henry's expression turned sullen and sad. "And I don't know if I can wait around long enough for you to figure it out."

Before she could even refrain herself Vicki was crawling over to Henry's side of the couch, leaning in to kiss him, tasting the remnants of spicy chilli and soy sauce on his lips. Her hands were at his face, caressing the stubble of Mike Celluci's day-old beard.

She wasn't sure what had come over her. Perhaps it was the familiarity of her ex-partner's body. Maybe it was her desperate need for comfort, or the desire to reconnect with Henry. Whatever it was it compelled her to continue.

Henry gasped at first, his body stiff with shock and disbelief but as her warm lips tugged at his he began to soften and melt into the couch. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her body to his. As the tip of her tongue slipped inside his welcoming mouth he felt his human member spring to life.

Vicki groaned as she felt his desire pressing against her thigh. She pushed him further into the couch in response.

"Wait.. stop..." Henry pushed her shoulders gently. "Vicki you _do _know it's _me_ in here right?"

_"Of course I do._" Vicki was breathless and flustered and was attempting to resume their kiss.

Henry pushed her away again. "_Then why now?_ Why when I'm in Mike's body do you decide you want me?"

"_It's not like that."_

"Well surely you can't blame me for thinking it?"

She sighed and sat back in her seat."I know you're not Mike..."

"Are you sure about that?" Henry asked as he sat up straight on the couch.

"Of course I'm sure!" she replied defensively.

"Then why is it that when Detective Celluci turns evil you suddenly decide I'm good enough?"

"_That's not it either!"_

"_Then tell me why Vicki! _I'm struggling to understand your motivation here!"

"Just forget it about it OK" she huffed. "Just pretend I didn't kiss you." Vicki grumbled and folded her arms.

"No_..._ I will not forget about this Vicki. I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that when I get my body back we'll talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about." Vicki muttered under her breath.

Henry knew he'd done the right thing in pushing Vicki away, but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder if he'd just lost his one chance to be with the woman he loved.


	10. Chapter 10

"_You should have left me at the bar." _

As they walked in to the Toronto Police Department Mike was growing tired of Sinead's constant bitching. "I'm not letting you out of my sight, not even for a moment" he replied as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her towards his old desk.

As he looked over at his empty workspace Mike found himself pining for his job back. It had only been a few days since his suspension and he already felt homesick.

"If you're looking for Mike he's not here" piped Detective Kate Lam in a snide tone from her cubicle.

"Kate. Hi..." Mike replied awkwardly, surprised by his partner's gruff greeting.

"It's Detective Lam to you" she said bluntly, her focus on the computer as she tapped angrily at the keyboard.

Mike had seen Kate a little upset and stressed from time to time, but she looked particularly bothered by his presence. He scratched his scalp and was reminded by the brown curls atop his head that he was in Henry's body. Her jaw was grinding back and forth. "Something wrong?" he asked cautiously.

"_You want to know what's wrong?_ I'm pissed because our case load is through the roof. We need Mike here, and it wasn't for you and _Vicki_ he'd still be on the job."

Forcing back a smile Mike was a little proud of Kate for defending him - and the way her nostrils were flaring angrily was actually kind of cute. He fumbled and tried to say something but was wary that any word at all would just elicit more anger from the female detective.

"Mike's a good cop...." Kate continued, her arms folded across her chest, "or more accurately he _was_ a good cop until you and Nelson dragged him in to your little soap opera."

Celucci stuttered, "I don't know what to say." He agreed with her but he'd never realized that it was that obvious to the rest of his team. "If it means anything at all... I'm here to try to fix things..."

"Oh please..._ you? Fix things?_ With what? That boyish charm you're always using on Vicki? It might work on her but it won't get you any favors here." Kate shook her head and resumed typing. "Why don't you go back and play your little private detective games and leave us professionals to actually get the job done?"

Mike fumbled and struggled to say something, then sighed in defeat. Sinead was tapping her foot impatiently behind him - her arms folded as she yawned melodramatically then patted her mouth with one hand. He gave the vampire witch a stern glance before turning back to Kate. "I need to see Crowley.... is she here?"

"She's in her office." Kate replied nonchalantly as she gestured to the other side of the office.

"Thanks." Mike gave her a polite smile but didn't get one in return. _"C'mon..." _he then whispered to Sinead, yanking her by the arm again. "Follow me."

"Hey! Get your hands off me. I'm not your fucking dog" she growled.

"Yeah, well how 'bout you stop acting like such a bitch then huh?" He tugged aggressively on her arm again.

As they approached Crowley's office they were stopped by Detective Dave Graham. "Well _helloooo _gorgeous" he exclaimed loudly as he looked at Sinead, letting out a low toned whistle of approval.

"Well hello there yourself..._Detective?_" Sinead asked tentatively, her sour expression quickly shifting to her vixen-like sultry demeanor. She swayed her hips to one side and pursed her full red lips.

Dave reached out and took her hand, placing a kiss upon her fingers. "Detective Dave Graham at your service. Wow... _Sinead_... that's a beautiful name..." His eyes drifted downward to the ample cleavage that overflowed from her tight dress.

Mike cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow. "Dave..._seriously_...shopping for another wife already?"

Detective Graham was unsure how to respond to the man he only knew as the mysterious Henry Fitzroy. "Has that Celluci been trash-talkin 'bout me?" He turned and gave Sinead a smile. "Don't listen to a word you hear about me. It's all lies I tell ya."

_"Uh..sure"_ responded Mike, suddenly distracted by Dave's scent. The portly detective had an alluring odor that he had never noticed before – musky yet sweet. Was it Dave's blood, or was it the scent of sugar and grease as it oozed from the man's pores? It made Mike hungry. He began to wonder if drinking Dave's blood would be like the vampire equivalent a big, juicy steak, or would it be more like warm cordial – blood thick with sugary syrup? _Oh God,_ Mike cringed upon the realization that he was actually considering _eating_ his colleague. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Hey don't suppose you've seen Mike lately have you?" Detective Graham asked.

_"Uh..."_ Mike stammered, trying to shake off the mental image of biting into Dave's short and chubby neck. "Not for a few days."

"Well if you see him, tell him I hope to see him back here soon." Dave added. "I'll have doughnuts waitin' for him."

"Aren't you just the sweetest" gushed Sinead, _"I could just eat you up." _Her eyes flashed black with hunger.

Mike saw Sinead's reaction and growled as he grabbed her by the arm again. Clearly she could smell him too. "We need to see Crowley."

"OK well... have fun." Dave turned to Sinead again and gave her a smile. "If there is anything you ever need, be sure to come and see me."

Sinead fluttered her eyelids at him and licked her lips. "Well thank you Detective. Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer." She let her gaze linger before following Mike down the hallway.

As they approached Crowley's office they found the door open and the Captain sitting inside at her desk with head buried in paperwork. Mike rapped gently on the door. "Captain Crowley?"

Crowley looked up but remained expressionless. She always looked like that – as if the wind had changed one day and fixed her expression to one of total indifference. "Well....if it isn't Vicki Nelson's lapdog...." she then looked over at Sinead, "and friend....what the hell do you want? I'm busy."

Mike took a step toward his boss's desk. "I came to talk to you about my... I mean... Detective Celluci's suspension."

Sinead was busy staring back out into the precinct, fixated on Dave Graham's every move.

Crowley was grinding her teeth, clearly impatient and bothered by the interruption. "That would be official police business, and given you're a civilian I suggest you turn around and walk straight back out of my office."

Mike sighed loudly through his nose while ruffling his hair with one hand. He turned and closed Crowley's door, then drew the Venetian blinds for privacy. Sinead continued to be distracted - peeping at Dave through a gap in the now-closed blinds.

Crowley stood up. "What the _hell _do you think you are doing?"

In an instant Mike was in Crowley's face. His fangs descended and eyes as dark as night. _"You're going to listen to me very carefully. You'll do exactly as I say."_

The expression on the Captain's face turned even less expressionless – the muscles in her face relaxing – the wrinkles in her furrowed brow flattening. "OK" she replied to Mike.

"Detective Celluci is one of your best Detectives. You're going to undo his suspension. You will reinstate him immediately is that clear?"

"Yes, understood." Crowley replied obediently.

"_And_.... when you see him next you're going to commend him for the fantastic work he did on the kidnapping case." Mike added.

"Agreed." Crowley replied.

"But most of all...... you're going to take that goddamn _stick outta your ass_ and stop being such a bitch! Start being a little nicer to everyone around here. _Is that clear?"_

Sinead gasped loudly as she realized what Mike was up to. She finally averted her obsessive gaze from Dave and raced to Mike's side. "You glamored her didn't you?"

"Never you mind." snapped Mike.

"Let me try."

"Forget it. No way."

There was a knock at the door. _"Captain Crowley?"_ Kate was calling from outside the office door. "I've got those reports you were waiting on." When there was no response Kate knocked again. _"Captain? Everything OK in there?"_

Mike looked at the door, then looked back at Crowley. "Tell her to go away."

"Everything is fine Detective Lam" yelled Crowley towards the door. "Please come back later."

"Wait!" shouted Sinead. She raced back to the office door, flung it open and grabbed Kate by the shirt and pulled her inside.

"What the hell?" cried Kate as she struggled with the female vampire.

"Goddammit Sinead! Let her go!" Mike screamed as he watched her pin Detective Lam to the wall, her hand closing tightly around the woman's neck.

"Why should you get to have all the fun?" she spat back at him, the detective struggling under her tight grip.

"I swear to God... if you hurt her.."

"Relax Detective Celluci. I just want to try this glamour thing. If you can do it so can I." Sinead chuckled quietly then turned her attention to Kate. "Now calm down Ms Kate.. stop trying to reach for your gun... and look into my eyes...."

"Sinead... _don't_... stop it." Mike begged, but it was too late.

The female vampire's eyes were already as black as night as she hypnotically stared at Detective Lam. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Yes" murmured Kate.

"Well don't be afraid. I'm going to let you go now, but you're not going to fight me are you?"

"No" replied Kate.

"I told you to get away from her!" Mike flung himself at Sinead, forcing her up against the adjacent office wall.

Sinead pushed back, sending Mike flying back into the centre of the room, reminding him that her strength matched his own. "Oh what's wrong Michael?" She laughed sarcastically. "So it's OK to screw with your boss but not your colleague? Why so protective of Ms Kate here?"

"She doesn't deserve to be messed with."

"_Ohhhh_ you_ like_ her don't you..." Sinead sauntered back over to Detective Lam and whispered in her ear "Did you know that Detective Celluci here has a little crush on you?"

Kate looked flustered and confused. "Mike is here?"

"Yes he is. He's right over there." Sinead gestured with her head in Mike's direction. "He's borrowed Henry Fitzroy's body for a little while."

"Kate, _don't listen to her._"

"It's no use Detective. She's under my control, not yours." Sinead replied smugly before circling Kate, studying her, looking her up and down. Sinead raised her nose to the air and inhaled deeply. "Oh can you smell that Michael? I think it's Kate's time of the month. I guess that would explain her foul mood."

Mike cringed, slightly disgusted at his ability to smell when a woman was having her period. There were certain things a man preferred to be totally clueless about – and this was definitely one of them. Yet, at the same time, as he became more aware of Kate's unique scent, it teased him like a batch of freshly baked cookies straight out of the oven. It was different to that of the blood he had taken from the girl back at the restroom. Mike closed his eyes for just a moment to savor it, then cringed again at his actions.

"Oh Kate" Sinead continued as she swept the female detective's long black hair to one side. "Can you see the power you have over Detective Celluci? He's all weak at the knees for you. Why don't you take a little step closer to him?"

"Sinead.. seriously.. enough with the games!" Mike was frustrated, feeling cornered in a room full of women. He kept expecting Crowley to bark orders from over at her desk, yet she sat complacent and quiet, watching the other people in the room with her blank expression. As he wrung his fingers through his hair he wasn't sure if he should fight or flee. Mike feared he may hurt someone, and he feared that someone might not be Sinead.

Sinead took a step forward with Kate. She reached out and trailed a finger along the detective's neck. "Can you hear her heart beating Michael? Can you see her blood pumping beneath her skin. Warm, thick, delicious, just begging to be tasted."

Mike felt weak, his mouth was salivating, his tongue running over his fangs as Sinead mercilessly teased him. "No. I won't do it."

"But it's what we are now. This is what we do."

"Not to Kate."

Sinead laughed quietly. "Detective Lam, why don't you show Detective Celluci just how willing you are to be _his_?"

Kate took a few more steps towards Mike, a faint smile on her face. She closed her eyes and arched her neck towards him.

Mike clenched his fists, fighting temptation while his whole body demanded he drink. Maybe he could take just a little? Maybe it wouldn't hurt? He leaned in closer towards her neck, licking his lips as he felt the heat of her blood radiating from her flesh. Kate's heart rate seemed slow and relaxed - she seemed willing and waiting. Mike nervously placed his lips against her skin, closing his eyes as he bit down, feeling his fangs pierce her vein as the blood began to dribble into his mouth. He lapped at it with his tongue as Kate sighed leaned against him. Soon he was gulping it down like the hungry beast that he was. This was so much more intimate, so much more fulfilling than the girl at the bar.

"That's it..." Sinead cooed quietly.

Mike growled and pulled away, quickly stepping backwards. "_No! This isn't me! I'm not that bastard Fitzroy!"_

"Oh but you_ are_ him. It was part of the deal remember?"

"No, not any more. The deal is off. Change me back!"

"_Hah_.. no way. I'm not done with you yet Michael."

"This is supposed to be about Henry. _Not me._ Turn me back Sinead! _Now!"_

"You're such a fool... did you seriously believe we were playing by your rules? No wonder Vicki walks all over you... it's just so easy."

"You bitch!"

"I'll turn you back when and if I'm good and ready. In the meantime. You're stuck with me."

"I'm going to kill you Sinead. I swear to God."

Sinead laughed hysterically. "Oh Michael... you want to do all sorts of naughty things to me, but killing me is not the top of your list."

Mike growled. The monster inside him wanted to tear the witch to shreds. The animal within wanted to throw her down and screw her senseless, but most all, the man inside him wanted to run home and cry to his momma.

Mike Celluci had dug his own grave and now he was desperate to claw his way out of it. He was in over his head, and he needed help.

There was only one place he could turn.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike had stormed out of the Toronto Police Department, fleeing the scene of the crime, desperate to put some distance between he and the evil vampire-witch. He had no idea what Sinead would do when left to her own devices, but right now he just didn't care.

He had raced to Vicki's office, where he now stood outside her office window. It was dark inside, no signs of life could be heard. It was still relatively early in the evening - he doubted that Vicki would be home and sleeping. Maybe she was out looking for him? Mike knew he was kidding himself. Vicki would be with Fitzroy. If they _were_ looking for him, then they'd be out looking for blood and vengeance. Therein lies the problem - no one ever came looking for Mike Celluci, no one was ever concerned about his well-being. He was never on the top of the list of anyone's priorities.

He bit down on his lip and realised he could still taste Kate's blood. It was addictive, intoxicating - he wanted more. He was scared by how much he had enjoyed it - unnerved by the pleasure he'd felt with Kate's body pressing up against his. An erection stirred in his pants as he relished the memory. He imagined it at a different time and place – Kate's clothes falling to the floor as he suckled at her neck, listening to her moan as he pushed his way gently between her supple thighs. But it wasn't Henry's body he saw in his mind, it was his own – Mike Celluci was the vampire in his imagination – body and soul. Mike growled to himself in torment - he'd so quickly turned into the very monster he so hated. First Vicki, now Kate, Mike feared he'd start to see all the women he cared about as potential feasts to satisfy his new found appetite for sex and blood.

He wanted this over with. If Vicki cared about him at all, then she would help. He pulled Henry's cell phone from his pocket and looked at the last dialled number.

Surprise, surprise, the number was Vicki's.

Mike sighed, put his feelings of jealousy aside and pressed the call button.

* * *

Henry stood at the window of the dimly lit hotel room as he stared out in to the night. It normally called to him - beckoning him to its mysterious depths. Now it just seemed like a big, black, ominous void. No wonder so many humans were afraid of the dark.

He poured himself a glass of red wine from the hotel mini bar. It had been centuries since he had appreciated a glass of red, but even with Mike's palate Henry could still identify cheap and nasty wine when he tasted it. It did nothing but add to the acid in his already uncomfortable gut. He gulped down another mouthful anyway, trying to wash down the regret that welled in his stomach.

It had been more than an hour since the incident on the couch, and Vicki hadn't spoken a single word to him. She'd disappeared in to the bathroom, eventually emerging half an hour later to stomp over to bed and slip under the covers fully dressed. He was unsure if he should try to talk to her, maybe even apologise, or just wait until she got over it. He looked over at her. Even with his inferior human senses he knew she was wide awake, sulking, ignoring him after the kiss.

Henry sighed as he remembered it, how incredible it had been. Never before had he seen Vicki so open, willing and needy...and he'd pushed her away.

_Soon I'll be back in my body, and then I'll make up for it... if she'll let me._

Vicki stared at the wall as she lay in the uncomfortable hotel bed. It was impossible to sleep with all these clothes on, but she was damned if she was going to add to her humiliation by stripping off in front of Henry. She already felt embarrassed enough. Feeling like a fool, Vicki began to regret pouncing on him the way she had. Maybe Henry was right. Did she on some level keep thinking he was Mike? Would she have acted the same way if Henry had been himself? Even in a different body she could still sense he was Henry - his mannerisms, his language his behaviour - it made him who he was. There had been no delusions on her part when she kissed him, even if Henry had thought so.

As she pulled the blanket up around her neck her cell phone rang from the side table. She reached out and looked at the caller ID, then sat up quickly and pressed the answer button.

"Mike?"

"Vicki..."

"Mike where are you?" She was a little unnerved at hearing Henry's voice on the other end of the line.

Immediately Henry was on his feet, pacing back and forth in front of her, grinding his teeth in anger.

"So you know what happened?" Mike asked.

"Of course I know. _What the hell did you do?_"

"Vick... I'm sorry... I..._I need your help_."

She could hear the desperation in his voice. "Mike...I..." She took a moment to consider her words as Henry snatched the phone from her hand.

"_Celluci you are a dead man"_ he spat angrily. "We're going to get this spell undone and then I'm coming after you. You stay away from Vicki, _do you hear me?"_Henry's brow was furrowed and his jaw was clenched._ "Hello?... Hello?" _He was fuming as he looked at the cell-phone display and threw it back to Vicki in a huff. "He's gone."

She put the phone to her ear just to be certain. "Mike? Are you there? Damn it Henry! _What the hell did you do that for?_ He was asking for help!"

"It was a trick."

"No it wasn't!"

"Vicki he's trying to lure you out of hiding!"

As she attempted to redial the number she was shaking her head with disappointment. She put the phone to her ear and listened, then angrily snapped her phone shut and glared at Henry. "_Are you happy now?_ It's going to voice-mail. He's not answering the phone!"

"Trust me on this one Vicki. I know what he's thinking! I've been through it."

"Did you _ever _stop to consider that maybe he's not _like you_?"

"He's a vampire now. It changes everything."

"Yeah well maybe _you_ turned in to an _arrogant son-of-a-bitch_ when _you_ became a vampire, but _Mike_ is still a good man."

Henry flinched a little at her insult. "Don't be so naive Vicki. Why did he do the spell in the first place?"

"I told you... _I don't know_..." Vicki sat back on the end of the bed as she pulled on her boots. "He's going through a rough patch."

"_A rough patch?_ If he thinks he can steal my body and escape all the problems in his life then he is very wrong. He should seek a prescription for anti-depressants instead of playing with magic."

Vicki stood up and shoved her phone in the pocket of her jeans then grabbed her glasses and keys from a nearby table. As she headed for the door Henry stepped in front of her.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"I'm going to find him."

"Don't be stupid."

"Wow, first I'm naive and now I'm stupid. Anything else you'd care to add to the list?"

"Look, I know you care about him, but right now I don't trust him. Please...wait until we hear from Bettie."

Vicki tried to side-step him. "Get out of my way."

"I won't let you go Vicki. I'll use force if I have to."

"Oh you think you can take me?" She put her hands defiantly on her hips. "You seem to be forgetting that you're in Mike's body, and trust me I can kick Mike's ass from here to next Tuesday."

"Good Lord you can be so infuriating sometimes!" Henry took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "Please...don't go out there...I'm begging you."

She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "He_ needs _me Henry."

Henry was still standing steadfast at the door. "_I_ need you Vicki."

Vicki mumbled and looked down at the floor. "Could have fooled me."

"Do you honestly think I would lie to you?"

"I practically threw myself at you at dinner, and you ran a mile a minute!"

Henry's cheek twitched awkwardly as he looked into her eyes "It doesn't mean I didn't want you."

"You don't have to protect my precious feelings Henry. I'm a grown woman." Vicki continued to try to side-step him to the door.

He reached out and grabbed her gently by the chin, stroking her jaw-line with his thumb while moving in close to whisper to her. "Couldn't you _feel _how much I wanted you..." He pressed himself against her so she could feel his member as it began to harden inside his pants. "...how much I want you still?"

Vicki gulped and began to tremble. "Well it's too _la-_" she was about to let the insults fly when suddenly Henry's lips were on hers. His arms were sneaking around her waist and pulling her closer - his kiss slowly becoming more demanding. She craned her neck backwards and pushed on his chest with her fists. "What _exactly _do you think you are doing?"

"Vicki...for once in your life...would you just _shut the hell up _and let me kiss you?"

She didn't say another word.

* * *

Mike growled and threw the phone at the wall, shattering it to pieces. He _knew_Henry would go running to Vicki. _That fucking son-of-a-bitch Fitzroy! It's my own damn fault. I made it too god damn easy for him! _back and forth Mike angrily grabbed at his hair – feeling the urge to rip the pretentious brown curls out of his head.

Sinead stepped out of the shadows and walked quietly towards Mike. "She's with Henry isn't she?"

"How the_ hell_did you find me?"

"You're incredibly predictable."

"Get the_ fuck _from me Sinead. I'm not in the mood."

"Oh come now Michael. Don't be like that. Right now I'm all you've got." She stepped over to him and began to toy with the buttons on his shirt. "By the way...your captain is very bland, both in flavour and personality." She paused and waited for a response as she straightened his collar. "I tasted her if that's what you are wondering."

"I don't care." Mike muttered, as he continued to stare at Vicki's vacant office.

"You'll be pleased to know I took care of everything, told dear Kate and Captain Crowley to forget we were there. That's the correct thing to do is it not?"

Mike slowly became aware that Sinead was waiting for a response, or more so she seemed to be waiting for recognition of her 'good behaviour'. "Yes" he replied in a gruff tone.

Sinead leaned over and nuzzled in against his neck. "Did you honestly expect to find her here? Waiting for you?No doubt she's in his arms right now... doing who knows what with your body."

He'd been so distracted by Sinead that he hadn't acted on his initial plan – to make sure Fitzroy suffered the human existence that Mike had suffered for so long. "Help me find Fitzroy. I want to know _exactly_ where he is."

Sinead slowly began kissing her way up along his neck. "There is a spell I can do, but it may take the rest of the evening to prepare."

"Then get started. It's about time I paid Fitzroy another visit."


	12. Chapter 12

Henry persisted with his kiss, slowly guiding Vicki towards the bed. Each time she opened her mouth to speak he quickly muffled her lips with his own. She was protesting his advances verbally, but physically she was matching his every step towards the bed.

"Henry _I-_"

"_Shhh.._" he whispered, kissing and nibbling his way down her neck, his hands sliding from her hips up to her waist.

"But _I-_"

He put his fingers over her lips to silence her. Henry knew he was being manipulative, and this certainly wasn't how he had envisioned seducing Vicki. He'd always imagined a romantic evening - hours spent looking in to each others eyes, with sweet caresses leading to an intense and climactic meeting of their bodies. He knew this was not the right time or place but Henry would do whatever he needed to prevent Vicki running off to Mike. Besides, he was a lover not a fighter, this is what he did best above all else. His only alternatives were to restrain Vicki, or spend the remainder of the evening arguing about it. He knew that he did not have the mental stamina required to win _that_ battle.

"Henry..." she mumbled through his fingers. "You don't really want me, you're just trying to stop me from leaving."

Of course she was smart enough to see through his plan. Henry should have known, but he wasn't ready to give up. He reached out and took her hand, placing it on his hardened crotch, guiding it up and down so she could feel its length through the soft cotton of his slacks. "I can't control this body like my old one Vicki, so you can feel for yourself just how badly I want you." This body might have belonged to Mike Celluci, but that didn't mean Henry didn't know how to use it.

Vicki closed her eyes and bit down her bottom lip, her fingers lingering at his groin. She was stationary for a few moments. "_Oh screw it_" she growled finally before leaning in to kiss him again, pressing her hand down around his length and making Henry gasp.

With a grin he reached over and cupped her left breast, caressing it gently through the thin fabric of her blouse. He continued the kiss, slowly letting the tip of his tongue creep into the confines of Vicki's open mouth. He groaned quietly as she unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside to toy with him through Mike Celluci's Y-front underwear.

They both began to disrobe, clothes flying in all directions until they were down to their underwear. Henry pulled away from their kiss to look Vicki up and down, appreciating her lacy bra and panties. So typical of her to cover up such fine lingerie with baggy casual clothing. He murmured quietly as she took a few steps back and reached behind to un-clip her bra, gradually pulling it down over her shoulders - eventually letting it fall from her breasts.

Henry sighed with satisfaction. "You're exquisite" he whispered as he licked his lips. He took a few steps towards her, reaching out once more to cup her breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing circles over her tightening nipples.

Vicki inhaled deeply as she became even more aroused. She sat back down on the bed, pulling Henry with her as she did so. Their lips met again temporarily. Henry pulled away and trailed his lips downward, leaving a wet path of saliva as he kissed her collarbone, then her cleavage, finally grazing her right nipple with his tongue. He smiled to himself as he heard Vicki hiss and whimper.

He moved lower still, kissing her mid-drift, circling her navel with his tongue before running his nose along the top of her panty-line. He stopped momentarily, looking up over the length of her body as he hooked his thumbs under the rim of her underwear and began to pull them down over her legs.

Vicki lifted her hips and arched her back as the cool hotel room air caressed the moisture between her legs. She knew that this was going way too far, but she just couldn't bring herself to stop. Henry had seen her naked now, there was no going back.

His hands were gently guiding her legs further apart as he began to brush his lips against the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to her sex. Henry started by sliding the tip of his finger against her opening which quickly became slick with her arousal. Soon his finger was inside her, teasing her, caressing her inner walls and making her buck and quiver.

Henry's head then descended, placing his tongue gently on her throbbing button he began to circle and flick it playfully. Soon he had both his hand and tongue working in unison, hoping to bring her the ultimate form of pleasure. Henry looked upwards and watched Vicki's movements. She was moaning quietly, she _seemed _to be enjoying it, but he was unable to hear her pulse rate. He couldn't tell for sure if she was getting closer to orgasm. His tongue was getting tired, his jaw was starting to ache and his wrist was sore. Henry was getting frustrated. His vampire speed, stamina and prowess definitely had its advantages - all of which he was currently lacking. _She would have come fives times already if I had my own body._

Sensing his frustration Vicki grabbed him by the ears and gently urged him upwards. "Come up here..I need you" she told him through ragged breaths.

Trying not to let his disappointment show, Henry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, quickly pulled of his underwear and slid his now naked body up over Vicki's. He took her face in his hands and kissed her again – it was a hungry and breathless kiss – her tongue was lapping at his with renewed energy.

Vicki entangled her fingers in the blond hair on Henry's temporary head as she kissed him feverishly. She spread her legs, squeezing her knees around his hips as she tried to rub herself against the tip of his erection.

Henry looked down in to Vicki's eyes for approval as he positioned himself, pressing himself to her opening. He waited for her to nod and smile before slowly sliding his way inside of her. He groaned loudly as her warmth engulfed him, her slick interior welcoming him.

She was whimpering louder now, perhaps he was finally doing something right. She was biting on her lips and her eyes were closed tightly. Henry began to move faster, and despite the ache in his back and the cramp in his thigh he continued to thrust. He'd be damned in this human body was going to prevent him from giving Vicki the climax that she so deserved.

His lips were at her neck. He kissed and licked her flesh, feeling her body begin to tremble as he too began to feel his own orgasm well._ Too soon_, he told himself, _not yet. _He scraped his teeth against the soft skin of her neck as he listened to Vicki's moans grow louder. Then suddenly his body could not be controlled, his teeth instinctively _biting down_ as he began to twitch and spasm inside of her.

Vicki screamed and yelped in pain, shoving him away to reach up and clutch at her neck. "You bit me!"

"_Oh no"_ Henry was still breathless, but suddenly very ashamed. "Vicki.. I'm so sorry.. let me see." He pulled her hand away so he could see the damage. There was a big, red chomp-mark on her neck. Thankfully he had not broken the skin, but there would be one hell of a bruise. "I'm sorry... I.... force of habit. Are you OK?"

She reached up to feel the mark on her neck and cringed a little in pain, but tried not to let it show. "Yeah I'm fine."

Henry shook his head. Not only had he managed to lose control of his human body too soon he'd managed to hurt Vicki in the process. Leaving a woman unfulfilled and injured after sex was _not_ something Henry was proud of nor used to. He should have trusted his instincts and found another way to prevent Vicki from walking out the door. "Damn it!" he muttered under his breath. "Vicki.. I'm sorry. This is unacceptable."

"Henry I'm fine. Stop apologizing."

"No, I should have known better." He stood and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing a white robe and throwing it on. "I'll go out and get you some ice from the machine."

"Don't worry about it... really..." She shrugged and gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey... at least you convinced me stay in."

Henry tied the robe belt tightly around his waist and turned to face her. "Does that mean you won't go after Mike?"

"I'll wait...like you said...until we hear from Dr Sagara."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a promise." She smiled then patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Now get back over here and keep me company. Don't you know it's rude to abandon a woman after sex?"

Henry awkwardly returned to the bed and sat down. There was an uncomfortable silence while Vicki attempted to modestly cover herself with a pillow. Henry took a deep breath before speaking. "Vicki, I need you to know, that sex with me is not usually like that....my abilities with this body..... are somewhat... limited."

"Would you please stop stressing already? It's all part of being human Henry. These things happen."

"Not to me they don't" he muttered, suddenly feeling like he was part of a bad impotency commercial. "Above all else I just wanted you to...." he sighed again, "never mind."

"What?"

"I wanted you to _enjoy_ yourself."

"You think because I didn't orgasm I didn't enjoy myself?"

"That_ is_ how it normally works Vicki."

"_Bah" _scoffed Vicki "Orgasms are overrated."

Henry shook his head. "You wouldn't be saying that if I'd been in my _own body_ with _my head_ buried between your legs"

"Well, aren't you the cocky one huh?" Vicki replied with a light-hearted chuckle. "Well I guess you'll just have to get your body back and finish what you started huh?"

"I suppose." Henry wasn't sure he was ready to face potential humiliation again any time soon.

"Besides.. I _still_ haven't seen you naked. It would, after all, only be fair for me to get a look-see when you're back to being you."

Henry smiled a fake-smile. Vicki wasn't really acting like herself, she was probably just as embarrassed about the situation as he was.

"I should go take a shower" said Vicki, becoming aware of the mess between her legs, while also sensing Henry might need a moment to himself.

"Take your time" said Henry in a solemn tone.

Henry knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but things like this _never_ happen to Henry Fitzroy. It wasn't supposed to be like this, not with Vicki.

_Damn that Celluci_._ I'm going to make him pay for this._


	13. Chapter 13

When Vicki finally emerged from the bathroom she found Henry sitting on the bed under the sheets, still grinding his jaw and staring off in to the distance. She stepped over in her white fluffy robe and took a seat next to him, crossing her legs on the bed. "Hey" she said tentatively, attempting to distract him.

"Hi..." Henry replied awkwardly.

"So... feel like talking?"

"Not particularly."

"Well... here's hoping there's something good on TV" Vicki replied as she reached for the remote from the bedside table.

"Look...Vicki..." started Henry, still reluctant to make eye contact with her. "Can we just pretend that our little sexual interlude didn't happen?"

"Nope." she stated bluntly as she shook her head.

"Please Vicki." Henry took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm begging you. It's not exactly how I envisioned our first time together. Please... wipe it from your memory."

"No Henry.." she turned and faced him. "I'm not going to forget it. You want to know why?"

"Pray tell.." grumbled Henry, folding his arms across his chest.

"Because if we hadn't had sex.. I couldn't do this.." Vicki wrapped her arms around his waist, nudging her way through his crossed arms before pressing her head to his chest. "And in my opinion...the post-coital snuggle is the best part." She squeezed him tighter and curled in against him.

Henry finally relaxed a little, and couldn't fight the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. _Damn she was good._

_

* * *

_

Dawn was fast approaching as Mike anxiously paced back and forth on the timber floors of Sinead's magic shop. He was watching her like a hawk as she fiddled with her magic sticks and enchanted rocks - or whatever it was she was playing with on the table. She'd alternated between stone-cold silence and quiet chanting, ignoring him as he intermittently peered over her shoulder. "Christ Sinead.. _what's taking so long?_"

"_Shhh_ Michael" she cooed quietly. "These things take time."

"Bullshit they do..." Mike knew she was stalling but he had no idea as to why.

Sinead smiled as she stood and walked over to him. "It's late... I'm tired.. when the sun sets tomorrow I will be able to do the spell. I will be able to tell you where Henry is."

"No.. tell me where he is... now!"

The vampire-witch didn't flinch. She simply reached out and began to unbuckle Mike's belt then unzipped his pants. "All good things come to those who wait" she whispered quietly, before bending to her knees, sliding down his silk boxers with her delicate fingers as she headed downward.

Mike clenched his fists and groaned as her warm, wet mouth engulfed his quickly hardening member. _"Damn you Sinead!"_

_

* * *

_For the second day in a row Henry woke to the warmth of sunlight streaming in from a nearby window. He cringed as his tired eyes struggled with the bright, intrusive light. As he stretched he looked at Vicki lying beside him – she was on her side, fast asleep, her hair messy and strewn across the pillow. She was naked under the covers - the cotton sheet just barely covering her breasts. Henry sighed as he continued to watch her, basking in her daylight beauty. She'd fallen asleep in his arms the night before, and it was a moment he would never forget.

"You're staring at me aren't you?" she mumbled, eyes still closed, her lips barely moving.

Henry laughed quietly and reached out to brush her hair back. "Sorry.. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What time is it?" she asked, blinking slowly through bleary eyes.

He looked over at the bedside clock. "Eight-Thirty" he replied.

"Wow.. we slept in."

"Did you sleep OK?"

"Well you woke me up with your snoring once or twice but yeah..." she yawned loudly and stretched her arms out above her head. "I slept OK."

"I snore?" Henry was genuinely surprised.

"Well... _Mike_ snores."

Henry was suddenly a little jealous. He never liked being reminded of Vicki's past with Mike. The reminder that they had_ slept _together did not sit well with him at all. "Huh...well...I hope that explains why you _punched me_ several times throughout the evening"

"Guilty as charged" she replied.

Henry ruffled his hair and sat up in bed. "I'm surprised we didn't hear from Bettie last night. Do you mind if I borrow your phone and check in with her?"

Vicki rolled her head from side to side as she tried to wake up. "Sure thing" she replied as she clutched the sheet to her breast, trying to discreetly reach down and grab her bathrobe from the floor. She wasn't sure she was ready for Henry to see her butt-naked in the light of day.

Henry on the other hand, was not as modest. He happily walked around the motel room in Mike's naked body, before eventually putting on his robe and picking up Vicki's cell-phone. He dialled Bettie's office number.

Bettie answered promptly. "Hello? Vicki is that you?"

"Bettie, hello, its Henry."

"Oh Henry, I apologise for not contacting you, but I promise you I've been trying to find out what I can about this spell. I'm still at a bit of a loss I'm afraid."

"That's perfectly OK. I was just concerned about your welfare is all. Is there anything at all we can do to assist?"

"Not at this stage. I'm yet to identify the incantation in any of my texts. It's somewhat elusive. I have to ask though Henry, did Detective Celluci use some sort of trinket when he did the spell? A medallion, a talisman, an amulet, anything of the sort?"

"To be honest I don't recall. He reached out and shook my hand, then said the incantation. Hold on...wait... yes.. I felt something in his grip.. but I never saw precisely what it was."

"This will help me narrow down my search. I will look into it as soon as I can, but I have classes to attend to, and believe me, my students can be even more demanding than you my dear." Bettie chuckled quietly on the other end of the line.

"Whenever you have the time Bettie. You know how much I appreciate your help."

"Now go enjoy one more day of sunshine. I'll call you as soon as I have some information."

"Thanks again" he told her before disconnecting the call. Henry put the phone back on a nearby table and looked over at a curious Vicki. "Bettie is still looking. I doubt she'll have any more information until tonight sometime" he told her.

"Well..given we have another day to kill" Vicki smiled, "I need to swing by the office and take care of a couple of things, but then... if you'll let me... there is somewhere special I'd like to take you."

Henry smiled back, he was a little intrigued. "Sounds... interesting."

"Great!" replied an excited Vicki, "but first I must have coffee."

* * *

After having stopped in at the office for an hour or so, Vicki and Henry were now in the back seat of a taxi, on route to a location known only to Vicki and the cab driver. The_Iluminación del Sol_was distracting Vicki as it dug in to her thigh from inside her jeans pocket. She'd discreetly swiped it from her desk drawer without Henry noticing. She didn't want to start another fight about having kept it in the first place, and she certainly didn't want to start a discussion about potentially needing to use it on Mike. "Hey.. _no peeking!_" she yelled at Henry as she caught him squinting out a partially opened eye.

"Just tell me where we are going" Henry pleaded. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Tough... now keep those eyes closed mister. We're nearly there."

Henry sighed impatiently when finally he felt the car grind to a halt. Vicki ordered him to stay in the car as she paid the driver before opening his door and placing her hand over his eyes.

"OK. We're here. Watch your step." Vicki carefully guided Henry out of the car then removed her hand. "Ta-dah!"

Henry laughed. "You brought me to the _Toronto Zoo_?"

Vicki smiled. "Yep... where else can you see some of the best sights the world has to offer during the daylight hours? I figured it's been a long time since you saw an animal that wasn't nocturnal, creepy, and deadly."

"Very true. What a wonderful idea. I love it." He interlocked his arm with hers and headed to the entrance.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon. Vicki and Henry had spent the last few hours exploring the many various exhibits at the zoo – admiring all creatures great and small. So far the highlight had been devouring corn-dogs and cotton-candy while watching giant turtles attempting to mate.

Now they were standing in a giant aviary filled with an assortment of bright and colourful Australian parrots. Separate cages inside the aviary were filled with giant birds – White Cockatoos, Black Cockatoos, Pink Cockatoos and Crimson Rosellas. The noise was almost deafening as each bird squawked and chirped and sung its own special melody. A large flock of Rainbow Lorikeets were allowed to fly freely around the enclosure. It was a visual mass of blue, green, red, orange and yellow as the birds swarmed over visitors, begging to be fed.

Henry flinched every time a bird came close, ducking and swerving every time they attempted to land on his head or shoulders.

Vicki was laughing. "Relax Henry... they're not going to hurt you." She put her hand out with a piece of fruit to feed to lure in a few birds.

"Animals don't usually want to be anywhere near me. I find it incredibly unnerving."

"Well that's vampire you.. they like human you. Here..." she handed him a piece of fresh cut apple.

Henry tried to relax as he took the fruit and fed one of the parakeets as it rested on Vicki's arm. A smile spread across his face as he watched the bird lick and nibble at the apple. "So many beautiful creatures roam the earth... while I'm usually sleeping."

Vicki grew quiet, her expression fading from a smile to a frown. She stood and stared at the birds in her hand. "Do you want to know a secret?" she asked finally.

"You know you can trust me."

Continuing to focus on the birds it took a few moments for Vicki to speak. "I come here a lot" she said eventually before taking one large deep breath and exhaling. "When I can find the time."

Henry wanted to smile at Vicki, who was acting as if she had just unburdened herself with some seemingly terrible secret, but he knew there was more to it . He remained quiet and waited for her to explain further.

"Sometimes I just sit and stare for hours" added Vicki. "I know that one day soon I won't be able to see any of this. So I sit... and I watch... trying to set all these wonderful colours to memory... I'm afraid I'll forget what the world looks like."

Henry felt his heart sink, he'd never really understood the depth of Vicki's fear of her disease. They'd never really talked about it, and she'd laughed it off every time it had been mentioned in conversation. He took a deep breath and tried to find the right words to say. "Vicki... losing your vision won't be the end of the world. I lost the daylight when I lost my mortality, and_ trust me,_ while you will mourn the world you were used to, you will learn to appreciate the senses you have left." He put the piece of apple to his nose and inhaled deeply. "Your sense of smell will become more attuned, fragrances will become more powerful, and the power of_ touch._..." he reached out with his other hand and ran his finger along Vicki's cheek. "You'll learn to _feel _more intensely than you ever thought possible. You'll _still _be able to lie in the grass and feel the warmth of the sun's rays upon your skin..." Henry looked away as he was overcome with emotion. "Something I will not be able to enjoy for much longer."

Oblivious to Henry's turmoil Vicki sighed with disbelief. "But at least you can still see."

"Yes... yes.. I suppose so." Henry could tell he wouldn't be able to make Vicki understand, at least not any time soon. He took a deep breath and put the piece of fruit back in Vicki's hand. "Thank you for sharing this place with me Vicki. It means the world to me. I couldn't have thought of a more wonderful location to visit."

"You're welcome" Vicki replied with a smile.

Henry pulled the zoo map out of his pocket and unfolded it. He studied it for a while, trying to decide where to go next. "So much to see and so little daylight left."

Vicki turned to him suddenly. "Will you miss it? The daylight I mean?"

Henry sighed. "The world is a very different place as a vampire. The world still has it's beauty.. but yes... yes... I think I will."

The raucous noise of the birds in the aviary seemed to grow quiet, as if they could sense the sombre mood of their human visitors. At that moment a Lorikeet landed on Henry's shoulder. Henry flinched again but did not push the bird away. It chirped away happily in his ear before climbing to the top of his head. It foraged through his hair for a few moments before squatting and relieving itself all the way down the back of Henry's neck and shirt. A horrified expression filled Henry's face. His jaw dropped and he blinked slowly with shock. "Did the bird just do what _I think_ it did?"

Biting on her bottom lip Vicki tried to stifle her laugh. "Uh..huh" she replied and nodded.

"I've been _shat on_ by an Australian parrot." Henry cringed. "Another new experience for today. I must say though... tasting cotton candy for the first time was far more satisfying. Damnit this was one of my favourite shirts! Mike can keep it now!"

Vicki laughed. "Well.. isn't bird crap supposed to be good luck or something?"

"Somehow.. I sincerely doubt it." Henry was standing motionless in fear of spreading the offending substance.

Vicki put the fruit aside, shrugged the birds from her arm then wiped her hands on her jeans. "C'mon lets go clean you up, then I want to go watch the monkeys fling some poo."

Henry shook his head awkwardly then shuffled off after her. "You are a strange, strange woman Vicki Nelson."


	14. Chapter 14

As the sun began its slow decent towards the horizon a warm, pink-coloured glow filled Vicki and Henry's motel room. Vicki collapsed melodramatically back in to the bed and clumsily kicked off her boots. "Oh my god, my feet are killing me" she groaned as she lay spread-eagled and exhausted, "I haven't walked that much in forever."

Henry was suffering too. Mike's body was aching all over after their day-trip to the zoo. He put his hands on his hips and leaned backwards to stretch his spine. He wouldn't miss the pain that came with inhabiting an aging body. Experiencing the pleasures of spending the day with Vicki however, would be something he would miss forever. He sat on the end of the bed and picked up one of her sweaty, sock-covered feet and gently began to rub. "I can't thank you enough Vicki. Today was magical."

Vicki sighed contently from the bed. "Well, if Dr Sagara doesn't have any news by morning, then I guess I'll just have to think up something new and fun for us to do tomorrow."

"As wonderful as that sounds..." Henry took a deep breath, "If Bettie is unable to find a way to reverse the spell soon I fear we'll need to take drastic action to rectify the situation."

Vicki sat up abruptly. "Drastic action? What exactly do you mean by _drastic action?_"

Henry sighed. He felt an argument brewing - what a way to ruin such a wonderful day. "I mean if we can't reverse the spell, then we may need to look at alternatives. I dread to think we may need to call upon the use of dark magic to get this situation undone." The thought of having to kill Mike also flickered in Henry's mind, but he would never mention it aloud. Vicki was too blinded by the loyalty that she felt for her ex-partner. She'd never forgive Henry for harming a hair on Celluci's head, even if he did deserve it. Besides, killing Celluci would result in Henry being stuck in his mortal body for the rest of his days.

"Or we could just..." Vicki shrugged then folded her arms across her chest, "oh gee...I don't know..._talk_ to Mike... try to reason with him, find out about the spell."

Henry shook his head. "It's been two day's Vicki. He's had a taste of power, and I doubt very much he's going to want to just give that up now."

"_Ahh_.. but I'm a woman." She gave him a sly grin. "I have my _own_ special powers. I can be very influential when I need to be."

"_Ohh _I know first hand just how_ influential _you can be." Henry grinned back. "But somehow... I think it's precisely _why_ we're in this mess to begin with."

"_Ahem? Excuse me? _What's that supposed to mean?"

"What he's done is reprehensible but despite my intense dislike of Detective Celluci I do feel a little sorry for the man. Not just because he's a pitiful, pathetic human being..." Henry knew he was being dramatic, but saying such wonderfully horrid things made him feel better. He paused and held back a smile before continuing. "...but you've emasculated the man time and time again. I can't help but wonder if he just wanted to take a little power trip and show you who's boss."

Vicki scoffed loudly. "I never _emasculated_ him! He just never liked the fact that I was a better cop than he was. It's not my fault he needs my help all the time."

"Oh and you never needed his help? To question his abilities as a police detective is no different to questioning the size of his penis." Henry looked down and shrugged with a half smile. "Not that you'd be wrong to question of course..." He bit his bottom lip to stifle his sarcastic smile.

Vicki harrumphed. "So this is all my fault is it? How come he took your body then huh? Sounds personal to me."

"Oh he's jealous of me too of course" Henry replied with a smug grin as he tried not to laugh. "I mean... who wouldn't want to be Henry Fitzroy?"

"_Oh!_" Vicki blew him a raspberry. "God you're so full of yourself."

Henry laughed and pounced, pinning Vicki playfully to the bed. "Perhaps _you_ would rather be_ full of me?_" he asked with an intense, lusty smirk.

"When you get your body back...maybe." She grinned then bit gently on her bottom lip.

Henry laughed and sat back up. "So sex with me last night really _was _that bad?"

"No" Vicki replied with a shrug. "I'd just prefer the next time to be with you, the_ real _you."

He reached over to play with a strand of her hair. "Are you sure about that?"

Vicki leaned in and gave him a gentle peck on the lips. "Absolutely."

Henry wanted to say_ I'll believe it when I see it,_ but instead he smiled. He wasn't about to start another argument. Only time would tell how Vicki would behave once he was back in his own body. "So what's for dinner?" he asked, changing the subject.

"_Hmm _pizza... or pasta... maybe even both." Vicki licked her lips - her mouth watering as she began to crave a combination of rich tomato, herbs and garlic. "I know a nice Italian place that delivers."

Henry climbed to his feet. "Well, given that this could possibly be my last night as a human, I must indulge in a fine bottle of red. Will you join me?"

"Hell yeah" Vicki replied enthusiastically, sitting up in the bed again.

"There is a liquor store at the end of the block." Henry turned and walked towards the door. "I'll head out quickly before the sun sets."

"Hey, whoa, you sure it's safe?"

"I won't be gone long."

"I'll come with you." She reached for her boots and began to pull them back on.

"You most certainly will not. I doubt very much the Detective has any idea where we are, but I won't risk you being out after dark."

"Fine" she agreed, "but only _if_ you pick me up a tub of chocolate ice-cream from the convenience store downstairs on your way back."

Henry smiled. "Whatever Milady wants, Milady gets."

* * *

"_Now stop fucking with me and tell me where Fitzroy is!" _Mike had Sinead by the neck, pinning her to the floor of the magic shop basement. The sun had only just set, but Mike had awoken with an unrelenting sense of determination.

"Fine" she hissed uncomfortably, stunned by the rude awakening. "If you absolutely must know, I'll tell you where he is." Sinead gave Mike a brutal shove then stood, covering her naked body with her robe before heading upstairs. Mike, still naked, followed closely behind

Sinead sighed as she sat down at her reading table, picking up a handful of small sticks and scattering them across its surface. A subtle smile spread across her face as she analysed the results. She reached for a notepad by the desk and scribbled down an address before handing it to him. "This is where you'll find him. Go, have your fun and games. I have other business to must attend to."

"Fine. Whatever." Mike replied as he pulled on Henry's crinkled and well-worn clothes before snatching the address from Sinead.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." quipped the vampire-witch. "Or perhaps that should be...don't do anything _I would _do."

Mike growled and turned his back, quickly heading out the front door.

With an evil smile on her face Sinead waited until Mike was out of sight, then casually got to her feet, got dressed and exited the magic shop.

* * *

Mike raced to his destination on foot. Fitzroy was close. So close that Mike thought he could even smell the bastard. As he barged through pedestrians and dodged speeding cars he found himself wondering what exactly he'd do once he got his hands on Fitzroy. What would he do with Vicki for that matter? He knew she'd throw herself in front of a moving train to protect His Royal Pain-in-the-Ass.

_Why the fuck did I even do this in the first place? I can't physically hurt him. I don't want to run the risk of having to look at his fucking face in the mirror for the rest of eternity. _

Growling with frustration Mike ran even faster. He reached the building and got in the lift. The shiny mirrored elevator doors closed in front of him, forcing him to stare at Fitzroy's reflection. His fangs were snarling beneath his top lip, and his eyes were as black as night. Despite feeling the urge to slam his fist into the reflection he was grinning as got out of the lift.

_I'll get Vicki out of the way, then I'll make him forget. I'll make him forget that he ever met her. I'll make him forget that he ever met me! I'll wipe his fucking mind and tell him to get the hell out of Toronto. Then I'll make that bitch Sinead get me my body back. With time, Vicki will get over Henry and then she'll be mine again. _

Mike knew that the brain in Henry's head, _his brain,_ could be controlled by the power of suggestion. He only hoped that it would stick even when this little body-swap spell was broken.

A life without Henry Fitzroy – it's exactly what Mike wanted, and it's precisely what Vicki needed. He'd get Vicki away from Fitzroy first and then work his magic.

He walked down the hallway, scanning the numbers on the doors. Mike took a deep breath, readied himself then knocked on the door.

* * *

Henry looked nervously up into the night sky as he hurried back from the liquor store. He glanced down at the paper-bagged bottle of wine in his left hand and knew he'd taken far too long to make a decision. He hoped the sixty dollar bottle of _Vietti 2006 Barbera d'Alba Scarron_e would be the most appropriate wine to accompany an Italian feast.

He scanned the faces of pedestrians and motorists as best he could, looking for Celluci. The dark sky and dull street-lights made it difficult to identify anyone in particular. Henry looked through the scattered crowd, half expecting to see his own face staring back at him from the shadows. As Henry increased his pace towards the motel he remembered Vicki had given him a simple errand to run. While Henry did not wish to leave her alone for any longer than necessary, he certainly didn't want to return empty handed. His lady would have her chocolate ice-cream.

Standing outside the brightly-lit convenience store Henry peered inside. A white, podgy, balding man sat behind the counter reading a magazine. A couple of patrons were perusing the aisles for items. Henry looked over his shoulder once more before deciding it safe to enter the store.

Pushing open the glass door a small bronze bell chimed above its frame to announce his entry. The store clerk looked up from his magazine, gave Henry a courtesy glance then returned to his reading.

The store was modern but small. The ceiling was lined with a series of fluorescent lights that accentuated the store's many brightly-coloured products. One bulb in particular flickered above the front counter – the clerk seemingly oblivious to the annoying strobe-light affect it had on the store. The back wall was panelled with a series of refrigerators and freezers - their glass doors coated in a thin layer of condensation.

Henry tentatively walked down an aisle, taking the opportunity to look over the many items that were available for sale. While he had purchased many consumables for visitors and companions in the past, he'd never been quite so fascinated before. He was salivating as he looked at the pictures on packaging, curious to taste the different flavours they held within. He had to fight the urge to buy _one of everything_ to take back to the hotel to sample.

_No. It's late I must get back to Vicki. It can wait. Tomorrow is another day._

Hurrying over to the freezer Henry searched through the many varieties of ice-cream, looking for a flavour that would appease Vicki's cravings. He eventually reached in and picked up a small cylindrical tub titled_ Ultra Chocolate_. He turned and took a step down the aisle towards the register when the bell above the door rang again.

Henry was immediately suspicious of the man that entered the store. He was relatively young, early twenties perhaps. He was wearing baggy jeans and red-and-white sneakers. A black-hooded jacket and sunglasses covered his face and head. While Henry could normally smell toxic substances in someone's blood stream, he didn't need his vampire senses to identify a junkie when he saw one. The man was jittery, on edge and twitchy as hell. He kept his head low and his hands in his pockets as he eyed the candy shelves that ran along the front counter. The junkie sniffled nervously and shuffled in place - the clerk too engrossed in his magazine to even notice his presence.

Henry took a few more quiet steps towards the end of the aisle. His gut instincts told him this man was up to something, but even before Henry had a moment to consider how to react, the junkie pulled a pistol from his pocket and was pointing it at the store clerk.

"_Gimme all the fuckin' money in the register. Now!" _

The overweight clerk was at his feet in an instant, his jaw wide open with fear and shock.

The junkie leaned in further and waved the gun in the clerks face. _"Get a fucking move-on fatso or I'll fuckin' kill you!"_

Henry instinctively took a step towards the man and spoke in a calm yet deep voice. _"_You don't want to do this."

The junkie spun around and pointed the gun at Henry. "Step the _fuck_ back. I'm warning you man, I'll fucking shoot you if you don't step away from me _right _now." His eyes darted back and forth between Henry and the clerk.

"Just turn around and walk out of here" continued Henry in a soft voice. "No one needs to get hurt." Henry took a brazen step forward with his right arm outstretched. _"Just put down the g-"_

The man flinched and pulled the trigger twice.

* * *

Vicki was getting anxious as she got off the phone from the Italian restaurant. It was well and truly dark outside and Henry had not returned from the liquor store. She was pacing nervously back and forth, biting her nails when finally there was a knock at the door. She hurried over with a smile, feeling like a giddy school-girl, excited by Henry's return. She called out as she reached for the handle. "_Hey I hope you remembered the-_"

Vicki stopped abruptly as she opened the door to an unexpected visitor. _"Sinead?"_ she asked with a confused expression.

"Oh Vicki. I am so sorry to intrude, but I had to track you down. I need to talk to you about Detective Celluci."

"_You_ need to talk to _me_ about _Mike?_" Vicki was confused for a moment. "How did you find us?" It slowly began to dawn on Vicki as to why Sinead was here. She shook her her head as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit together. "_You_ did the spell for him _didn't you? _It was you all along. I should have known Mike would have to stoop to your level to do a spell like this!"

"I didn't want to do the spell! He _made_ me do it. I'm sorry. I really am." Sinead frowned and tried to look sincere as she stood in the doorway. "Please, let's be civilized. Can I come in so we can talk about this?"

"I don't believe it for a minute" replied Vicki. Her gut was telling her something was wrong, but the witch had information they needed. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head but reluctantly waved Sinead into the room. "Mike couldn't make _anyone _do anything they didn't want to do... well...not without holding a gun to their head."

"_Fine_." Sinead rolled her eyes. "Maybe I too wanted to teach Henry a little lesson in humanity, but it wasn't my idea. I didn't _make_ Michael want to do the spell. That was not my doing. All I'm guilty of is refusing to turn away a man in need." She sighed and looked around before turning her attention back to Vicki. "Speaking of which...where _is_ Henry? It's been far too long."

"He'll be back any minute" replied Vicki as she stood in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. "If you've got something to say then say it now. Unlike me, I doubt he'll give you the chance to explain yourself. I'm guessing he'll probably want to kill you the second he sees you."

"I made a mistake!" Sinead melodramatically threw her arms up in the air. "I thought this spell would just be a little bit of harmless fun, but Michael is enraged. He's going to do something terrible. I fear Henry is at great risk in human form."

"And where is Mike now?"

"He demanded I help him find Henry, so I sent him on a wild goose chase then hurried over here to warn you."

"Because you're just_ full_ of good intentions aren't you?" Vicki shook her head with disappointment. "If you're so worried about Henry's well-being, then _why don't you just_ _break the damn spell?_"

"_I can't!"_ Sinead replied defensively. "Mike has the crystal that binds the spell.. and I don't know what he's done with it."

Vicki was still shaking her head with disbelief. "Well if you had the power to find me and Henry_,_ then why can't you use your _mojo_ to find the crystal?"

"It doesn't work like that. The craft has rules and limitations. It's like trying to use magic on magic."

Vicki scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "So what do you want _us_ to do about it?"

"Nothing." Sinead exhaled loudly. "This is my fault. I just wanted to warn you and Henry. He's in danger. I feel obligated to protect him."

"How nice of you to give a damn" sneered Vicki. "I'd offer you a drink while we wait for him, but well, I just don't like you. In fact, how about you go back to your little magic shop and we'll come and find you if we need you."

"What's the hurry?" Sinead flopped down on the hotel room sofa. "I was just thinking how nice it is to have the opportunity for us to talk... woman to woman... without Henry here. He's _always_ at your side... like a well-trained golden retriever. Doesn't that clingy-ness just drive you mad?" She cringed and pull a face. "He used to be like that with me you know."

Vicki laughed out loud. "Oh I heard all about how clingy he was, but it's so_ sad _that you needed magic to make Henry want you."

"I didn't come here to fight Vicki. I want us to be friends."

"Yeah well I'm not in the mood for pillow fights and talking about boys."

"I need to be honest with you about something Vicki." Sinead took a deep breath. "May I speak frankly?"

Vicki was standing steadfast in the middle the motel room, her arms still defensively folded across her chest. She didn't trust Sinead as far as she could throw her, and she no idea what the witch was up to. "I'd rather you didn't."

Ignoring her, Sinead continued anyway. "I want you to know that I've grown quite fond of Michael these past few days. I think I'm falling in love with him."

"_Gee"_ scoffed Vicki, "I wonder if that's got something to do with him looking like Henry?"

"No... I can see beyond his physical exterior. The Detective is a wonderful man. There is only one problem..."

"By all means... _enlighten me_" Vicki replied, glancing briefly at the door, hoping Henry would walk through at any moment.

"He's still in love with you. Obsessed with you in fact. They're _all _obsessed with you."

Vicki shrugged. "What can I say? It's probably because I'm not a _soulless vindictive bitch_ like you."

Sinead remained calm and unperturbed. "What makes you think you're so _special_ Vicki? Do you think the whole world revolves around _you_?"

"_Aww_ if I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous"

Sinead huffed. "I don't understand why they all want you. You're nothing but a _washed-up, dried-out has-been. _You're a fucking _vamp-hag_, that's all you are."

Vicki laughed out loud. "Oh, by all means, don't hold back, tell me how you really feel!" She paced angrily in front of the sofa and glared at the witch. _"Just how stupid do you think I am Sinead?_ Did you honesty think I'd believe a single word that came out of your mouth? Did you think Henry would fall for that fake_ I'm sorry_ line? Or maybe you thought you could come here and make him jealous by pretending to be in love with Mike?" Vicki rolled her eyes. "I mean come on... why don't you_ stop_ _with the bullshit _and tell me why you're really here?"

Sinead calmly got to her feet, looking down as she straightened her skirt. "If you must know...there is really only one reason I'm here..." She looked up and met Vicki's gaze with a smile. "I came for _you_."

"_Oh you shouldn't have!"_ gushed Vicki sarcastically. "No really...you shouldn't have... I don't swing that way."

Sinead stepped in close to Vicki, looking in to her eyes with a predatory stare. "Don't flatter yourself Vicki. The sooner you're out of the picture... the sooner they will realise that it's me they really want."

"_What are you going to do?"_ Vicki scoffed. "Cast a little spell and turn me in to a frog?" She laughed quietly under her breath then shook her head. "I'm not afraid of you Sinead."

The witch's eyes turned black as she bared her fangs menacingly. "_You should be."_

_

* * *

_The first bullet scraped across the left side of Henry's scalp. It burned flesh and scorched hair. He stumbled backwards but didn't fall. It wasn't until the second bullet slammed deep in to his rib cage that he remembered he was in the mortal body of Mike Celluci.

In a state of disbelief Henry crumpled to the floor. The bottle of red wine made a dull cracking sound as it fell to the ground and shattered inside the brown paper bag. The small tub of ice-cream fell from Henry's grip. It bounced and thudded across the floor before rolling slowly back and forth in a half-circled arc. Henry rolled to his right side and tried to reach for it – not wanting it to melt before he could give it to Vicki. Shock-waves of agony bolted through his chest and out to his fingertips and toes – a pain so overbearing that he couldn't even muster a scream.

His cheek was quickly growing cold as it pressed against the harsh white tile of the convenience store floor. With his head to the ground Henry was forced to watch his assailant's red and white sneakers turn and run - the little bronze bell above the door clanging once more as the man opened the door and fled.

With his ears ringing from the gunshot, Henry could only hear the deep thudding of his heart-beat. Yet even louder was the panicked sound of his rapid breathing as it rushed back and forth through his nostrils. Adrenalin began to pump it's way through his wounded body. His pain began to dissipate, only to be replaced by shock and fear.

_This isn't real. This isn't happening! _

A trickle of warm blood began to dribble along his jawbone. It grew colder as it continued its gradual descent down over the bridge of his nose to eventually drip upon the floor. It tickled. He wanted to wipe it with the back of his hand, but in his paralysed state the blood continued to flow. He could feel it gushing from the gunshot wound in his chest. It soaked through the thin cotton of his shirt – making the fabric stick to his skin like warm wet glue. He watched the blood continue it's journey, pooling in a puddle of crimson red in contrast to the clinical, bleach-white tiles.

_I don't want to die. No, not like this, not now! _

More feet moved in to Henry's field of vision - black business shoes and a pair of white loafers that shuffled erratically next to him. Most curiously Henry took a moment to note how careful they were not to step in his blood._ Mike's blood._ People spoke to him mumbled voices that he could no longer hear - no doubt begging him to respond as they rolled him on to his back and shook him by the shoulders.

It was too late. Henry knew that now. He stared past the faces of the unfamiliar store patrons to the failing fluorescent light on the convenience store ceiling. The bulb began to flicker in unison with Henry's tired eyes. With each blink it guided his journey from light to dark. It soothed his fears. It eased his pain. And as the final synapses fired in Henry's brain, the fluorescent bulb twinkled once more before surrendering to the dark.

Henry Fitzroy took one last breath, and as his human heart came to a slow and graceful stop, one final thought would follow him to eternity.

_Vicki, I love you. I always will._


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry the update took so long. Life has been a little hectic lately :)**

* * *

Mike knocked again on the apartment door. He could hear the muffled sounds of a television blaring within. Growing impatient he began pounding on the door with his fist. "_I know you are in there!_ Open the goddamn door or I'll kick it in!" The soft sound of shuffling foot-steps approached the door, followed by the clicks of locks being turned. The door-knob twisted and it opened a crack – a chain prevented it from being opened any further.

A frail, elderly man peered through the gap. "What's all the fuss about eh?"

Mike punched the door, the chain-lock snapping like ribbon as he stormed his way in to the apartment. _"Where are they?" _Mike looked around the small, meager apartment. A prime time game show was airing on a small TV that sat on a table in one corner. The volume was deafening as the host announced an assortment of fabulous prizes that were up for grabs.

"Where is _who?_" the man asked in a shaky voice. His walking cane wobbled as he took a few fearful steps to retreat to the corner of the room.

"_Where are you hiding them?"_ Mike closed his eyes and tried to listen beyond the noise of the TV for the heart beats of Henry and Vicki, but the apartment was otherwise quiet.

"There is no one here but me. Please," begged the old man, visibly frightened by Mike's intrusion, "take whatever you want."He cowered in the corner, his eyes submissively looking at the floor.

"She tricked me," Mike shouted loudly as he began to realise, "_that bitch tricked me!"_ He growled and turned, speeding through the doorway and down the hall way.

As Mike approached the elevators doors, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and a cold shiver ran down his spine. It felt like someone had just stepped on his grave. He flew down the fire stairs and raced back towards the magic shop.

* * *

Vicki had not even a moment to reach for the extensible asp from her belt buckle before Sinead had pounced and pinned her to the end of the bed - fangs sinking deep in to Vicki's neck. She winced with pain and gasped with shock. _What the hell? When the fuck did she become a vampire? Did Mike turn her? _

Struggling and kicking she grabbed a clutch of Sinead hair with her left fist and yanked but the parasite didn't budge. "_Get off me bitch!"_ she screamed with rage as copious amounts of her blood drained though her neck. She could feel it being violently sucked from her body like muscle torn from bone.

It was never like this with Henry. Vicki's mind flashed back to that moment in the elevator months earlier, his lips so gentle, his teeth so delicate as they pressed in to her neck – a warm tingling sensation had flowed through her entire body. Now though, Vicki's body ached as Sinead sucked the life out of her – like a giant leech attached to her neck.

Sinead laughed though her nose, relishing in the delight of Vicki's distress.

Vicki flailed around, pulling out shreds of the witch's hair with her left hand. As her body begin to weaken she felt the sharp sting of the Iluminación Del Sol digging in to her pelvis. She'd almost forgotten she had it. _Thank God for small miracles! _Her head was starting to spin as she tried to discreetly shuffle her right hand down to her pocket. Her body was weakening as she managed to grasp her fingers around it.

Vicki was fighting the urge to close her eyes as she pulled it from her jeans. She slowly edged it up between her body and Sinead's - the vampire-witch too overcome by blood-lust to even notice the metal sun-shaped weapon in Vicki's hands. It was only when it grazed Sinead's left breast that she finally reacted. By the time she pulled away from Vicki's neck it was too late - the Iluminación Del Sol had found its mark - its metal thorns stabbing deep in to the witch's heart.

Sinead shrieked and staggered backwards, falling to her knees._ "What did you do?" _She dug her nails around the Iluminación Del Sol and tried to yank it from her flesh, only to scream in agony before snarling with her blood soaked lips._ "What the hell did you do?" _

Vicki's body slumped to the floor at the end of the bed, but a faint smile spread across her face. She wanted to say something witty, she wanted to say something vulgar but the effort of opening her mouth was more than she could bear. With all the strength she could muster she flicked out the middle finger on her right hand and thrust it in Sinead's direction.

Sinead was huffing, puffing and panting in pain as she crawled to the front door before reaching for the door knob and pulling herself to her feet.

Vicki's head grew heavy and fell to her chest. _Stay awake_, she told herself, _damn it Vicki don't fall asleep, get to the phone. Damn it Henry where are you?_

Her eyes closed as the blood loss took its toll.

* * *

Mike stormed through the front door of the magic shop, ready to ring Sinead's neck. "_Sinead?"_ he yelled as he looked around the front room. Stepping through the red-beaded curtain and in to the back room he called out again. "Where the hell are you? Get the fuck out here! _Now!"_ He hurried down in to the basement and growled loudly upon finding it empty. "_Where did that bitch go?" _he grumbled as he heard the front door open and close.

He quickly returned upstairs to find Sinead staggering through the front door, barely able to stand. He raced to her side, holding out his arms to catch her as she collapsed against him. As he laid her on the floor he was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of blood. As he leaned in to investigate he spotted the Iluminación Del Sol. It was hard to miss – it shone brightly against Sinead's bare flesh like a giant, golden first-place medal. Mike knew immediately that there were only two people who could have put it there, and that the blood on Sinead's lips most likely belonged to one of them. His immediate concern was for Vicki's well-being. Mike grabbed Sinead by the arms and shook her violently. _"What have you done?"_

Sinead groaned with pain. "Take this thing off me... please…." she begged as she slumped melodramatically in to his arms.

Mike clutched at her shoulders. _"What did you do to her?"_

"They… they were _coming for you," _stammered Sinead,_ "_I had to stop them."

"So help me God," Mike growled as his fingernails began to dig in to her flesh. "If you hurt her… I'll… _I'll_…"

"I did what needed to be done," she stopped mid-sentence and winced with pain, "so we could be together."

"Tell me where she is Sinead."

"You don't need her Michael," she said softly as she reached out to stroke his face with her fingertips. "Please," she begged as she pushed her breasts toward him _"just take this thing off me."_

With fangs at the ready and eyes and black as night, Mike swept her up from the floor and slammed her against the nearest wall, his hand grasped around her neck. "_Stop with the fucking bullshit and tell me where she is_!"

"Just forget about her Michael!"

"_I won't ask again Sinead_. Where are they? _Where is Vicki?_" Latching his fingers around the rim of the Iluminación del SolMike tugged.

Sinead screamed out in pain then gasped for air, trying to recover from the pain that burned through her chest. "Michael, _please_, I only did it to protect you."

Mike dug his nails around the sun-shaped medallion and yanked one more time. It didn't break free from her chest, but Sinead's ear-piercing scream was sign enough that she was in agony. Her body was convulsing and quivering – tears began to stream down her cheeks. "_I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" _Sinead cried out. "Please just stop!" She took a moment to catch her breath. "She's at the Crown Hotel… down-town."

He studied her, looking in to her big brown eyes for a sign of sincerity. Mike couldn't really be sure. With a loud growl he released her from the wall and dropped her to the floor.

Sinead rubbed at her neck and ground her teeth as she glared at him. "_Fine! _Run to your precious Vicki," she spat. "_Run to her fucking corpse."_

Mike flung his entire body down at her, his hand returning to her neck, pinning her to the floor. "If she is dead, then I promise you… tonight will be your last."

"You could never kill me. _You're not fucking man enough," _she hissed._ "_It's why she never loved you. Even as a vampire, Henry was ten times the man that you'll _ever_ be."

His fingers clenched more tightly around her windpipe - Mike wanted to tear her head from her neck. He could hear her wheezing for air as he watched her eyes bulge from their sockets. He pressed harder still and listened to her gurgle his name. He knew he couldn't kill her – at least not by strangulation anyway.

He stepped back and looked down at the vampire-witch. He fought every urge not to get down on the floor and screw her until that defiant smile was wiped from her face. He wanted to make her scream his name in ecstasy. He wanted to sink his fangs in to her neck.

He cursed the blood-bond that tied him to her.

"_Go to hell Sinead" _he growled, then turned his back and left.

* * *

"_Ma'am?" _

A distant male voice called to Vicki but she was too far gone to pay it much attention. _So tired, leave me alone. _She willed the voice to leave her to her slumber.

"_Ma'am,"_ the voice said again, this time louder.

"Let me sleep" she mumbled quietly, her eyes still too heavy, her head too clouded with fog.

The owner of the voice became more insistent as he reached out and shook her by the shoulders. _"Ma'am!" _

Vicki lifted her eyelids and squinted through blurred vision. She blinked several times as she tried to focus. "What's going on?" she mumbled as she tried to move her head and look upwards. A young man – college age Vicki guessed, was leaning over her. He was Asian, but spoke with a clear Canadian accent. He was wearing a red coloured cap with matching polo shirt.

"Are you alright? Your neck. It's covered in blood," he told her.

With a heavy hand Vicki reached to her neck and winced as she was reminded of the incident with Sinead. _That goddamn bitch. I'm gonna kill her._ Vicki wiped away some of the still-wet blood with the palm of her hand - relieved to find only a small amount continuing to leak from the bite mark. She pressed her hand to her neck to stem any remaining flow, wincing again in pain.

"Did something happen?" asked polo-shirt boy. "Are you OK? Should I call someone?"

Her head was pounding with pain; her whole body ached despite feeling numb and lifeless. She closed her eyes again. "Who are you?"

"I'm from Bellini's. I brought your pizza and pasta." He gestured to the pizza box and brown paper bag on the nearby table. "The door was open when I got here and I saw you here on the floor by the bed. I _really_ should call someone for you. You don't look so good."

Vicki groaned with pain and tried to get to her feet, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "I'm fine. What time is it?"

"Uh.." the boy stuttered and looked at his watch. "It's a little after six. I'm sorry I'm so late. I got stuck with the roadblock downstairs and had to walk here."

"It's late." Vicki rubbed her head. "Where is Henry? Henry should be back by now."

"Uh.. I don't know Ma'am." The delivery boy shrugged, clearly confused on how to deal with the situation. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic like I did. It's a madhouse down there. The police have the whole street cordoned off. Something bad must have happened."

"Police?" Suddenly Vicki's heart was in her stomach. Her instincts were telling her something was very wrong. Willing herself to her feet she leaned on the bewildered delivery boy for support as she tried to stand. "I've got to go," she mumbled to him. Her legs felt as if they weighed a tonne as she took two steps towards the door – reaching out to the door frame to steady herself.

"Uh...do you still want the food?" asked the delivery boy.

"I need to find Henry!" she replied with an irritable tone as she walked out in to the hallway.

The delivery boy scratched his head with a perplexed expression, but he was of no concern to Vicki as she staggered towards the elevator, holding on to the wall for fear of collapsing. Her heart was pounding inside her chest._ Gotta find Henry. Please be OK. Please be OK. Maybe he's just stuck behind the roadblock like the delivery boy said. I'm sure that's it. _

She felt faint as she stepped in to the elevator and pressed the button to take her to the ground floor. Vicki squeezed her eyes shut as the downward motion of the lift made her want to vomit. She took a few deep breaths as finally the doors opened to the hotel foyer.

The bright lights of the hotel lobby hurt her eyes. She squinted and shielded her view as she continued past several concerned hotel employees, then out through the front doors and on to the street.

A mosaic of red and blue lights splashed upon the surrounding walls of office blocks and apartment buildings. There were several police cars parked at the end of the street and a mass of people blocked her view - preventing her from getting closer.

Vicki pushed her way in. Barely able to stand her body weight helped her advance through the tight-knit crowd. "Goddamn it let me through!" she begged the onlookers, who begrudgingly moved aside.

Vicki's jaw dropped as she made her way to the police barricade. Crime scene tape cordoned off the area – an ambulance and several squad cars were gathered around the entrance. It was a homicide_ - _Vicki recognised the scene immediately. She was instantly scanning the crowd looking for Henry – _looking for Mike_. _Damn_ _it where is he! _As she looked back toward the convenience store, several offices stepped aside, giving her a hint as to the dramatic events that had unfolded inside. A body was near the counter, covered by a white, blood-stained sheet. "What the hell happened here?" she muttered to herself.

It took her a moment to recognise Kate Lam stepping in to view inside the store. Kate was squatting down next to the body, lifting the sheet to peer at the face beneath. It was at the moment that both women let out a traumatic howl. "_No!" _Vicki screamed as she saw the side of Mike Celluci's lifeless face beneath the sheet – tufts of his sandy-blond hair soaked with blood. _"Oh God no!" _

Detective Dave Graham emerged from the convenience store and hurried over to her. Tears were welling in the detective's big brown eyes. He bit down on her bottom lip and took a deep breath before speaking. "Vicki...it's Mike."

"No, it's not Mike." Vicki shook her head violently. _Henry. Oh God_, she thought to herself. _Maybe he's OK. Maybe he switched back before…maybe that's really Mike in there. Oh God what if it is Mike? _

"Vicki. I'm sorry, there was an attempted robbery. _Mike_..." Dave trailed off. Unable to hold back the tears he was forced to look away.

"_No!"_ she argued, attempting to push her way in to the store. A couple of uniformed officers stepped in to hold her back. "I'm telling you it's not Mike!"

"_Vicki I'm sorry_." Dave said once more.

Vicki began to crumple, her whole world feeling as it was on the brink of collapse. She let the weight of her body take her to the ground. She let the shock take over, and suddenly the world went black.

"_Somebody get a medic over here!"_

_

* * *

_Mike was speeding to the hotel when he came across the commotion outside the convenience store. Curious as to what had occurred he moved his way through the crowd of on-lookers. He picked up on a familiar scent amongst the different odours that wafted around the street._ Vicki_. He found it strange that he recognised her smell. _What is she doing here?_ He turned his head just in time to see her being carried on a gurney in to the back of an ambulance.

He barrelled through the crowd and over to Vicki's side. His heart sunk as he looked down at her. She was unconscious, pale and cold, but he could still hear her heart beating. She had gauze taped to her neck. He wondered what the hell she was doing here. Had Sinead lied about her being at the hotel? Mike turned to look at one of the paramedics as he trailed along side them. "What happened?" he asked. "Is she OK?"

"Are you family?" one asked in reply.

"I'm…her partner." It was all he could think to say.

"She collapsed" the paramedic told her. "She lost consciousness and she has an injury to her neck. You need to let us get her to a hospital."

Mike wanted to cry. This was his fault. "Please let me ride with her." He received a nod from the paramedic then clambered in to the back of the ambulance and took a seat beside Vicki. He reached out to squeeze her hand.

Vicki's eyes fluttered open briefly to look up at him. "Henry" she whispered softly.

"Vicki,_ I'm here_," he replied, only to watch her eyes fall closed again. He felt a combination of guilt and jealousy. _Where the hell is Fitzroy anyway?_ He squeezed her hand more tightly and began to wonder what had happened. The fan-fare had all the markings of a homicide yet Vicki wasn't dead. _Why was she even here?_

As the ambulance began to depart Mike finally looked back towards the convenience store. He noticed the coroner's van parked outside. He saw his colleagues Kate and Dave. He watched with wide eyes as someone lifted a blood-stained sheet from a body on the floor.

* * *

Sinead lay on the cold timber floor of her magic shop. With each movement shock waves of pain spiralled outward from the sun-shaped medallion on her chest. It was excruciating. It weakened her until she could crawl no more. The vampire-witch curled herself up in a ball and hugged her arms to her chest. She growled in anger. "I hope that bitch is dead" she muttered to herself. She sucked in her breath and tried once more to yank the medallion from her rib cage – only to scream as she felt it pull muscle, bone and flesh. She breathed raggedly through her nose - lying almost lifeless on the floor as she closed her eyes and willed Mike to return to her. _He'll come back to me. He needs me. _Sinead groaned and fought the urge to cry.

It was then that she heard heavy footsteps in the room upstairs. She didn't have the strength to turn or look up. The footsteps slowly thudded down the stairs and echoed along the timber floor of the shop. It only took a moment for a pair of men's black, patent-leather business shoes to come in to her view – shoes so shiny that she could almost see her reflection. She turned her head upward. "My Lord…" she called to him. "Please help me."

His hand swung down and delivered a brutal slap to her face, slamming her head against the hard floor. _"You stupid little bitch!" _

"_Master,_"she whimpered to him.

The figure of Astaroth loomed down over her with the face of Father Raymond Cascioli. He scowled down at her. "_How dare you defy m_e_!_"

"I would never defy you. Please. I beg you!" Sinead stuck out her bosom. "Help me!"

"Vicki was _not _supposed to get hurt."

"I didn't hurt her!"

"_Liar!"_ he slapped her again, the red mark of his palm-print now emblazoned on her cheek.

Sinead gasped then reached up to rub her face. She wiggled her jaw and waited for the sting to subside. She racked her brain for a variety of excuses but could think of none.

Astaroth ground his teeth and took a deep breath through his nose to compose himself. He folded his arms across his chest and paced back and forth in a short line.

"Please, I'm in so much pain," she cried helplessly as she rubbed the Iluminación Del Sol.

With a curious expression Astaroth leaned down to inspect the golden sun. "Ah yes, such a pretty little trinket." He reached out to touch it then laughed quietly with amusement. "A gift from my Vicki I presume? It's what I admire most about her – always so willing to put up a fight." His smile quickly turned to a scowl. "But she would not have needed to defend herself if you had obeyed me. She was _not_ _yours_ to take Sinead."

Sinead was writhing on the floor. "If you want her so badly," she mumbled through the waves of pain, "then why don't _you_ _just take her?_"

"It does not work that way Sinead. Vicki must come to me willingly. There must be nothing left, n_o-one left, _to keep her in this world. Unfortunately for me she's emotionally tied to a vampire and a man – both whom _love her," _he cringed, _"_so much that they would gladly die for her."

"So why don't _you_ just kill them and _be done with it?_"

Astaroth rubbed his hands together with glee. "Ah but it is far more fun to watch their little trio self destruct. To take away all that Vicki holds dear until there is nothing left. I certainly never thought it would be so simple. Sure, when I gave the Detective those visions of that darling, little; kidnapped child I planted a few subliminal suggestions. He was so easy to manipulate. There was already so much bitterness and jealousy in him to work with. He sought you out just as I had suggested to him. You gave him the crystal to do the spell just as I had planned. He sought vengeance against Fitzroy. It all fell in to place perfectly, until you messed things up."

"I did what you asked. I just..."

"_Just what Sinead?_ I gave you everything you asked for. Your demands were met. You had the opportunity to become immortal and you took it, but you failed to do as I asked. The Detective was supposed to kill Fitzroy. Vicki would lose the one she loves, and spurn the other that loves her. She was supposed to be alone, she was supposed to vulnerable, she was supposed to be _mine_. You're lucky she's still alive, but it doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed me Sinead. "

"Please. I'll make it up to you!" She reached up to clutch on the leg of his pants. "Take _me_. Let me be yours."

"Ah Sinead," he clucked disapprovingly. "You're so desperate to belong to someone, so afraid to be alone. Such petty emotional weaknesses. Don't you get it? You're just not good enough. Not refined enough for the vampire, not _Vicki_ enough for the Detective, and you're so far beneath _me_ Sinead, that I fear I'd need to sink beyond the levels of Hell just to tolerate you. Did you honestly think becoming immortal would do anything to enhance your mundane character? Clearly this little power trip I sent you on has gone to your head."

Sinead curled up in to the foetal position and began to weep. "I just wanted to please you!"

"Please _me?" _Astaroth scoffed._ "_Do you take me for a fool witch? Do you think I cannot see past your selfish little scheme? You wanted Fitzroy for yourself. Did you honestly think he'd even give you a second thought while Vicki was in this world? Hell I would have brought him back _for you_ once she was mine, but you let your pathetic jealousies get the better of you. You disappoint me Sinead."

"Give me another chance!" she pleaded.

Astaroth put his hand out to interrupt her speech and stood quiet and motionless for a few minutes. He hummed quietly, closing his eyes and swinging his head gently side to side. "Oh my. Oh yes," he spoke finally. "Why did I not see this sooner? _Ha!_ This is better than I could have ever imagined."

"What? _What is it now?_" she asked through gritted teeth while still writhing on the floor.

"You see Sinead…" Astaroth smiled and put his hands behind his back, "this universe is so full of potential. Even _without_ my influence evil continues to thrive. It seems that a simple human being has achieved something that you or Detective Celluci could not, that is...to kill Henry Fitzroy."

Sinead's eyes grew wide – the news momentarily distracting her from her physical suffering. "Henry is...d-dead?"

"Well," he shrugged, "for all intents and purposes it's Mike Celluci that is dead, but it's Fitzroy's soul that is no longer on this plane of existence." He grinned and clapped his hands with joy. "Yes, this could work to my advantage after all. Now I must go and check on my dearest Vicki."

"Wait, please, don't go," she begged some more.

"Oh of course," he replied politely, "_here_, let me help you with that."

With one swift motion he latched his fingers around the Iluminación Del Sol and ripped it from Sinead's chest. Bone cracked. Sinew snapped. As the golden medallion came free it brought with it her heart. Astaroth tossed the bloodied chunk of muscle, listening to it squelch and splatter as it bounced across the polished timber floor.

He wiped his hand against his pants leg, stepped over her lifeless body and exited the magic shop.


End file.
